Never Be
by smilesandsuch3
Summary: "'No. I can't Blaine. I just can't.' He took a deep breath and continued. 'I thought I could put up with you not throwing off his advances completely but I was wrong.'" Blaine makes a mistake. Will their relationship survive? Multi-chapter. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_**Hello there! Here I go, attempting another fan fic. This one was inspired by the song, "After All That, It's Come to This" by Amos the Transparent. I recommend that you listen to the song; I'll be quoting the lyrics some at the beginning of each chapter. A special thanks to my beta, green-eyed-demoness2010. You're the best! :D**

**I don't own Glee. *sad face***

* * *

><p>"<em>She's packed up her bags<em>

_and she's heading out, she says,_

'_I know that I'm ready'_

_With such beautiful doubt"_

"All I'm saying, Rachel, is that my application just wasn't very impressive." Kurt carefully brushed back Tina's hair, attempting to put it into a fishtail braid. She was leaning on his legs while he sat on Rachel's bed, Mercedes on his left side with Rachel sitting on her desk.

"Kurt, YOU'RE impressive. And this is coming from me. I just know that we're both going to get into NYADA and our dreams will come true!" Rachel sighed happily while Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Listen to Rachel, Kurt. Your voice is…what's Blaine always saying?" Mercedes turned the page to the magazine that was resting on her lap before looking up and grinning. "Oh yeah, that you have 'the voice of an angel.'"

Tina let out a tinkering laugh while Kurt glared at Mercedes for a second, before letting his eyes soften at the mention of Blaine. Perfect, perfect Blaine.

"Where is Blaine anyway?" Tina asked, tapping away on her phone. Kurt glanced over her head and read the screen. A message to Mike.

"He's out with some of the Warblers," Kurt replied airily, finishing Tina's braid. She jumped up and walked over to Rachel's mirror to admire it.

"He's out with the competition?" Rachel screeched. Mercedes turned another page in the magazine while Tina looked at the braid from different angles, smiling contently at Kurt's work. Kurt let himself fall back onto the bed and groaned.

"No, Rachel, he's out with his friends. They're not going to be sitting at the Lima Bean, discussing set lists. Blaine said they were going to Nick's house to have a horror movie marathon." Kurt rubbed his eyes tiredly and poked Mercedes side, earning a giggle and swat from his best friend.

"Like hell he'll discuss our set lists with them!" Kurt sat up and glared at Rachel, who had obviously ignored the second part of his explanation. "I'm going to text him right now to give him a piece of my mind about spending time with our competition."

"Rachel, NO." Kurt leaped up and tried to wrestle Rachel's phone out of her hands. Rachel lifted her phone above her head, causing both herself and Kurt to tumble off the desk and onto the floor. "Give me your phone, Rachel!"

Tina stepped over the tangle that was Rachel and Kurt's bodies to sit over by Mercedes, who still hadn't looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Why aren't you with Blaine and the Warblers anyway, Kurt?"

Kurt had managed to pin Rachel down on the floor, sitting on her back and her phone successfully in his hands. Rachel was attempting to throw Kurt off of her back but was having no luck. Kurt, while sweeping his hair back into position, replied "He knew them longer than I did. I don't see why we have to be attached at the hip. Besides, him going out with them means I get to spend time with you girls." He smiled at Tina and Mercedes, who finally tore her eyes away from the page she was reading to grin at him.

"That's all good and jolly," Rachel retorted, sounding slightly muffled, "but you're crushing my back Kurt! Get off!"

"With pleasure." Kurt leaped off of Rachel, standing over her with a hand out stretched to help her up. "You're not my type anyway."

Rachel snorted but allowed Kurt to help her up. "Fine, I won't text him. Truce?"

Kurt handed her back her phone and nodded. "Who's up for movie?"

* * *

><p>Half way through <em>Hairspray<em>, Kurt's phone vibrated with a phone call. He glanced down at his screen, saw Blaine's name staring back up at him, and detangled himself from the girls, stepping outside of Rachel's room to take the call.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he pressed his phone to his ear.

"No," a voice that was obviously not Blaine replied back.

Kurt's eyebrows rose at the voice. "Nick? Is that you?"

"Correct! Ten points for Kurt!"

Kurt sighed irritably. "Is there a reason to why you're on Blaine's phone and my boyfriend isn't?"

"Yes actually! As you know, we were having a movie night at my place. Conveniently, my parent's are out of town on business. Now, I wasn't planning on all of this happening, but a fellow Warbler, who will remain unnamed for his own safety of your wrath, managed to convince everyone to play Uno."

Kurt felt confused. "Why would I be mad at that?"

"Uno, where if you didn't have a card to put down, you'd take a shot and a card from the deck. Did you ever notice how bad Blaine is at Uno? Seriously, you should sign him up for classes at the community center. He's terrible."

"Nick, how drunk is he?"

Nick laughed and lowered his voice a bit. "He's currently standing on my coffee table singing 'Teenage Dream.'"

Kurt groaned. "How many times must it take before that curly haired idiot learns that alcohol doesn't go well with him?"

"That," Nick supplied. "I do not have an answer for. But can you do all of us a favor and pick him up. There's no way he can drive now." He hesitated. "To be frank, there's no way any of us can drive now."

"You sound perfectly fine," Kurt bit back, opening the door to Rachel's room and picking up his bag, shaking off the girl's worried glances. He mouthed _Drunk Blaine_ and was met with all three of them nodding in understanding and turning back to the movie.

"Kurt…I'm not wearing any pants. I seem to have misplaced them…"

Kurt shuffled out of Rachel's house and grumbled, "I'm on my way." He hung up on Nick and walked hurriedly to his Navigator. Once inside, he threw his messenger bag in the back seat and sped off to Nick's house.

Forty minutes later, Kurt was parked outside of the Warbler's huge three story house. He tugged his coat on tighter and walked to the front door, ringing the door bell and glancing around the porch. A few seconds later, Kurt was met by a half dressed Nick.

"Wow…you weren't kidding about the pants." Kurt grimaced at Nick's exposed lower half, noticing that his socks weren't the same color. "Is it laundry day?"

Nick giggled and threw his arms around Kurt. "Oh Kurt. I've missed your sense of humor. Why'd you have to go," Nick yawned in Kurt's ear and hugged him tighter, "go, go away?"

Kurt shrugged Nick off and asked, "Where's Blaine?"

Nick grabbed the taller boy's hand and led him inside. "This way!" Kurt looked around as Nick pulled him along, seeing some familiar faces and other's that he didn't know at all. Most of the guys were sitting around, talking and laughing, while others were passed out on the floor or drinking. Nick and Kurt weaved through most of the guys before they finally reached a heavily asleep Blaine, who was stretched out on a sofa.

"Great…just fantastic," Kurt grumbled. He kneeled down to Blaine's side and shook his boyfriend gently. "Blaine? Wake up, Blaine."

Blaine stirred and snored, not batting an eyelash. Kurt shook him again, a bit harder. "Blaine…Blaine, you have to wake up."

This time, Blaine stirred, opening his eyes slowly. "Just five more minutes," he grumbled. Kurt smiled and pressed a feather light kiss to Blaine's forehead, slipping his arms underneath Blaine's chest and turning him over.

"Nope." Kurt lifted Blaine upright. "You can sleep in the car, but we have to get you home."

"Mkayy," Blaine replied sleepily. He got up and swayed dangerously. Kurt slipped an arm around his waist, holding him steady. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder before muttering, "Kurt?"

The pair began walking towards the door, slowly so Blaine wouldn't tumble to the floor. "Yes?" Kurt asked, smiling hello to the familiar faces he saw.

"I needa…I needa tell you something." They were almost to the door now.

"What is it Blaine?"

"Kurt…I love you so much. So so so much. But Kurt, you're not going to…you're going to be just not…Kurt."

Kurt could hear the frustration in Blaine's voice. "I don't think I quite understand what you mean, Blaine."

Just as they reached the door, Kurt heard someone calling his name. He turned his head around, not wanting to turn Blaine, but once Kurt saw who had been calling him, he swiveled both himself and Blaine, their backs now facing the door. Kurt narrowed his eyes as Sebastian moved closer to them.

"What?" Kurt spat once Sebastian reached them, not wanting to waste many words on the boy who had attempted to hit on Blaine.

Sebastian grinned and held a hand up to his chest. "Woah, woah, down there kitty. Just think there's something you should see."

"I don't need to see anything from you, actually." With that, Kurt turned himself and Blaine around, walking more swiftly towards his car. Blaine had fallen silent, almost nodding to sleep. Kurt managed to place him in the passenger seat, which was a task proven easy when compared to having to drag a sleeping Blaine out of the car and into his own bedroom not to long later. Kurt tucked Blaine in, who had began to snore on their way up Blaine's staircase, and smiled at the sleeping figure. "Love you, Blaine," Kurt whispered, pressing a kiss onto Blaine's lips lightly.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Kurt was sitting in across from Blaine at the Lima Bean, holding Blaine's hand discreetly on the table. "So, what do you remember about last night?" Kurt asked as he sipped his coffee.<p>

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Not much, to be truthful. Everything's just kinda blended together. I'm pretty sure if I sit down and really thing about it, I'll remember."

"Do you remember what you were going to tell me? You were saying that there was something I needed to know and I wasn't going to like it. Was it that Sebastian was there?"

Blaine coughed. "You…saw Sebastian?"

Kurt nodded. "He stopped me at the door and we exchanged a few words. Were you aware that he was going to be there?"

Blaine shuffled uncomfortably. "No. Nick hadn't mentioned it. I thought he might show up though. He is a Warbler and Nick said most of the group was going to attend." Blaine leaned back in his chair. "I can't remember though, what it was that I wanted to tell you…" He bit his lip and concentrated, with Kurt watching him intently, until Kurt heard Blaine's phone start to vibrate. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and reached into his pocket, unlocking the phone. Kurt watched as Blaine tapped away on the screen. Suddenly, Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked at him worriedly. "What is it?"

Blaine didn't answer, but merely kept watching his phone, a blank stare now engulfing his face, his mouth opening and closing slightly.

"Blaine…you're scaring me now. Blaine…" Kurt waved a hand in front of Blaine's face. When he received no response, he reached for Blaine's phone. That's when Blaine reacted, moving his phone against his chest and shaking his head at Kurt.

"No. Kurt, I…I remember what I was going to tell you last night."

Kurt cocked his head curiously. "Who was on the phone Blaine?"

"Kurt, you have to hear me out, okay? I'll tell you who's on the phone but just hear me out first."

"Okay…"

Blaine rubbed his eyes. "I…I messed up yesterday. I shouldn't have been drinking. I don't even know why I did it. The guys made it seem like it wasn't a big deal and I didn't think that we'd be playing for long anyway. I was wrong."

Kurt watched him intently, pursing his lips.

"Kurt…I was sitting on the couch after the game and Sebastian came up to me and we, um, started talking. I didn't even notice when he showed up, must have been half way through the game. He hadn't joined so I didn't know he was there until he sat next to me. Kurt, you have to understand that I didn't see this coming, nor did I want it."

Kurt didn't answer, merely stared. Blaine looks so sad, so apologetic that Kurt just knew. He reached over and snatched Blaine phone out of his hands before Blaine could open his mouth and quickly typed in Blaine's passcode to unlock the phone. "Kurt…" Kurt heard Blaine calling him but noticed that the other boy seemed paralyzed that spot, not even attempting to reach for the phone or fight for it like Rachel had the night before.

Blaine's phone unlocked and Kurt felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest and was being stomped on. Though his vision was now blurred by tears, Kurt couldn't look away from Blaine's screen, where Blaine and Sebastian were locked in a heated kiss. Kurt felt his tears tumble down his cheeks and watched as a few of them hit the screen, making the picture disorientated.

Kurt slapped the phone onto the table hard. He closed his eyes and felt more tears leak out. "Judging by that picture, it seems as though you did want it."

"Kurt…" Blaine started, but Kurt pushed his chair away from the table and got up quickly. "Kurt!" Kurt heard Blaine call out to him but he walked out of the coffee shop anyway, not bothering to throw away his cup or look at Blaine.

Kurt was struggling to open his car door when he felt hands on his waist, drawing him away from the Navigator. He struggled against them, muttering, "Let me go."

"Kurt, please. Please just listen to me." Kurt pushed and shoved until he was out of Blaine's arms and could face him.

"No, Blaine, how about you listen to me? This isn't just about the picture and the kiss. You know," Kurt gave out heartless laugh, glaring at Blaine who stood in front of him, looking helpless, "I honestly don't even really blame him for thinking he could do that. For thinking he had a chance with you."

"How can you say that Kurt? You know that I love you."

"I can say that because you know it's true! Hard as you try, you just can't seem to get that people like Sebastian aren't going to shy away when you turn them down politely. If anything, it fuels the damn fire! You're just so damn dapper and so oblivious to people's real intentions! Why couldn't you just be straight with him? Would it really kill you to be rude for once? Even if it was for me? Do I not matter?" Kurt knew he was red with anger, his voice hitting a high octave.

"Of course you matter! I told you everything he and I ever talked about! I told you that I told him that I have a boyfriend, and that I wasn't interested! I told you that I told him that you and I was something I didn't want to mess up! You're the best thing in my life Kurt. You know that. You know that he means nothing to me. Don't you remember what I said to you in the auditorium?"

"What does it matter, Blaine, when you tell him and you tell him and you tell him, yet, he still does what he does! Obviously, there's something that you're not doing correctly or he'd be off your case. That kiss…it doesn't look like you were telling him that you were happily taken." Kurt wrapped his warms around himself, his fingernails digging into his biceps, muscles he had been constantly working on in order to deem himself presentable for Blaine. He felt ashamed of himself.

"I was drunk Kurt! What do you want me to say? I don't even remember what happened really. I'm just…I'm so sorry Kurt." Blaine took a step closer, closing in distance between himself and the taller boy.

Kurt was still crying, tears flowing down his cheeks, staining his shirt. Blaine took another step closer and he was right in front of Kurt, wiping a tear away. He placed his other hand on Kurt's waist and pressed his forehead against Kurt, whispering, "I'm so sorry." Kurt close his eyes as Blaine pressed his lips against his. Blaine was moving hungrily, desperate to deepen the kiss, but Kurt shook his head hurriedly and used a hand to push Blaine away from him. "No. I can't Blaine. I just can't." He took a deep breath and continued. "I thought I could put up with you not throwing off his advances completely but I was wrong."

Blaine dropped his arms to his side. "What are you trying to say, Kurt?" he questioned hoarsely and Kurt felt his heart drop at how defeated he looked. But Kurt, at the same time, wouldn't allow himself to fall back into Blaine's arms.

He moved towards his car door and unlocked it. "I can't…be with you right now," he whispered before jumping into the car. He shoved his keys into the ignition and the engine roared to life. Kurt, still blinded by his tears, managed to back out of the parking space and hurry out of the lot, not even attempting to look back at where he had left his now ex boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I don't own Glee or any of the song lyrics presented in the fic. Nor do I own the excerpt of "Valediction: Forbidding Mourning" that's used. I also want to thank everyone for putting this on their favorites and on their alerts. It really means a lot! Hope I don't let you down :o Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"'<em>Seems you want nothing'<em>

_But I want it all"_

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning feeling groggy and not really wanting to go to school. His eyes felt puffy from crying himself to sleep. Sitting up tiredly, he bit his lip and attempted to configure an outfit for school that would pass as one of his regulars, despite the fact that he felt as though he was dying inside.<p>

As Kurt roamed through his closet, he replayed the day before in his mind. He had arrived home to just Finn sitting in the living room, laughing at something he was watching on the television in the living room. Finn had tried to call him over but Kurt had ignored his step brother and ran to his room, collapsing on his bed. He spent the rest of the day in there, his phone on silent, ignoring Blaine's insistent calls and texts, and convincing Burt and Finn to leave him along despite their coaxing to get him out of his room. Finn, at one point, had almost broken down the locked door. Despite all that, Kurt managed to remain alone for the rest of the day and muffle his cries by biting on his pillow as he curled himself into a ball on his bed.

Once Kurt was dressed in some sinfully tight black jeans, a white, long sleeved button down with the sleeves rolled up and a grey, fitted vest with some grey converse, he slithered downstairs to make himself some coffee. Burt was already at the counter, newspaper spread out in front of him, a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. Kurt smiled and waved a small hello to his father before extracting his own mug out and pour himself some much needed caffeine.

"You feeling better kiddo?" Kurt heard his Burt asking him while Kurt had his back to him, mixing some sugar into his coffee.

"I'm fine, dad," Kurt mumbled back, not wanting to turn around and face his dad with his lie.

"Don't lie to me Kurt."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and forced back tears. As badly as he wanted to share his heartache with someone, just so he could be somewhat comforted, he knew Burt wasn't the person to tell. If Kurt could be truthful, the only person he wanted comfort from was Blaine, but how could he receive comfort from the one person who was currently hurting him? Kurt shook his head involuntarily and replied, "I'm not lying. I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. I think I may be getting sick."

"If you're getting sick, you should stay home, dude." Finn's voice joined them as he entered the kitchen. Kurt turned around to face his brother, his eyes narrowing at Finn calling him "dude".

"I'll be fine, Finn. Nothing some tea and a little quiet can't fix."

"If you say so…but if you get sick so close to the competition, Rachel's gonna blow her top." Finn stepped closer to Kurt, grasping his shoulder tightly. "We need you."

Kurt swallowed the lump that was in his throat and looked towards Burt, who had watched the whole exchange with a small smile on his lips, before zeroing in on the floor and muttering, "I'll keep that in mind Finn. We should probably go."

Finn removed his hand from Kurt's shoulder and tumbled out of the kitchen to presumably find his backpack. Kurt already had his messenger bag draped over his left shoulder. He gulped down the coffee like it was a lifeline and rinsed out the cup before walking over to his dad and giving him a light hug. "See you tonight, dad."

Kurt didn't feel like talking on the way to school. He had the radio blasting in his Navigator before Finn had even closed the front door to their house.

Not too long later, both boys were getting out of the car, Kurt locking his baby before carefully putting his keys away. "Hey Kurt?" Finn's voice called out to Kurt from the other side of the car.

Kurt waited until they were side to side before replying. "Yes?"

"Don't you usually wear boots with that vest?" Finn scratched the back of his head, peering curiously at Kurt's choice of footwear.

"Usually, yes." The boys neared the front of the school now, Kurt shrinking back a little as they passed by the dumpster he used to be continuously thrown into.

"What's wrong with them then? Are they too 'last season' or something?"

Kurt snorted. "No Finn. I just didn't really feel like wearing them today." Kurt didn't add that he felt as though he'd be running around more than usual. Not only would be avoiding the people that felt it was in their place to push him around all the time, he would also be avoiding Blaine. Finn fell quite beside him until they reached the doors to the school. Kurt grimaced at Finn's "later dude" with his departure. He assumed that Finn assumed Blaine would be meeting Kurt, and he was tactfully giving them some alone time. Once Finn was out of sight, Kurt hurried to his locker, attempting to grab the book for his first class and hurry there so he wouldn't have the chance to run into Blaine. Kurt managed to rush and got what he asked for. Blaine wasn't in sight.

Kurt reached his classroom and sank down into his seat. He placed his book in front of him and blanked out until the whole classroom was filled. He had received some greetings from some of his fellow glee club members that were in the class, like Sam, who had fist bumped him on his way to his seat, and Brittney, who had nuzzled his neck as she fell into the seat beside him. The class room had tables, two chairs at each.

Once class commenced, Kurt was thankful to have something else to focus on other than his own personal thoughts. He listened to the teacher lecture, doodling notes into his binder and watching Brittney draw a unicorn onto her own binder. With only five minutes left in class, the teacher assigned them their homework and left them to do their own bidding. Kurt went to bookmark the page in his book, but when opening it, noticed a folded piece of paper had been shoved inside the very beginning of the book. Eyebrows furrowed, Kurt opened the paper, only to find Blaine's hand writing staring back up at him.

_Kurt,_

_ Judging from you not picking up my calls or responding to my texts at all yesterday, I assume you're still angry. Rightfully so. But Kurt, I have never been so sorry in my entire life. I love you, with everything I have and more, and I really want to fix this. Please, can we talk?_

_-Blaine_

Kurt re-read the note a few times, biting his lip. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he pulled out his phone and texted Blaine to meet him outside his locker. Then, he placed the note back into his book and waited for the bell to sound. As soon as it did, he hurried out of the classroom, his hands grasping the strap of his messenger bag tightly. Blaine was already at his locker, looking slightly out of breath. When Kurt reached him, he looked in between a mixture of relief and tearful.

"Kurt…" Before Blaine could say anymore, Kurt held up his hand, motioning that he wanted to speak. Blaine shut his mouth and watched him intently.

"Blaine, look. Meeting you here doesn't change things." Kurt watched as Blaine's face fell completely and felt his own heart fall to pieces as well. "I can't just forgive you as though nothing happened."

"I'm not asking for that, Kurt." Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's unoccupied hand. Kurt didn't resist at the touch but didn't reciprocate the pressure. "I'm asking for you to give me a chance to have you forgive me. I've been a mess since yesterday in the parking lot. All I know is that I want you. I want you back."

Just being so close to Blaine and knowing Blaine wasn't his anymore was intoxicating. Kurt felt lightheaded. Even so, he managed to hold his ground. "Can I just have some time? I can't really think when you're around me like this."

"What do you mean?" Blaine eyes were big and he grasped Kurt's hand tighter. The contact made Kurt's heart race. With his other hand, he pried Blaine's fingers from the death grip he had on his left hand.

"You don't know how hard this is," Kurt replied hollowly. "Do you realize how much I wish I could sweep you into my arms right now and have us be okay? But how would that be fair to me, Blaine?"

Blaine's head lowered. "You're right…I'm sorry. I'll just…give you some time." Without another word, he quickly took a step back, turned around, and walked away. Even though that's what Kurt knew should be happening, it didn't stop him from wanting the exact opposite as he watched Blaine's retreating figure.

* * *

><p>The next day, before first period, Kurt opened his locker to find a grande non-fat mocha waiting for him on his top shelf. The coffee had a folded post-it note stuck to it. Kurt grabbed the coffee and after taking a sip, opened the note. It was Blaine's handwriting again. The note simply said "Drink Me." Kurt happily complied.<p>

Going to second period, Kurt found another folded pieced of paper taped to the inside door of his locker. Opening it, he read,

_Top Five Reasons Why I Love Kurt Hummel:_

_5. He has the voice of an angel, despite his disbelief in God._

_4. The way that he still cries at the end of most musicals, despite knowing every word, scene, and movement made by the characters._

_3. His piercing blue eyes, that not only remind me of Dumbledore, but of the sky on a perfect day._

_2. The way he holds my hand, the way he presses feather light kisses all over my face, the way he shows the world he's proud of who he is._

_1. I love everything and more. There's not way I could condense it to five. I have no idea why I tried._

While picking up his book for third period, Kurt discovered another note in his locker. This one read,

_Four Places I Want To Visit With Kurt Hummel:_

_4. New York – because you've been there, and I've been there, but we've never been there together._

_3. San Francisco – because I want us to ride one of those cool buses! _

_2. Miami – because you hate the sun, but I want to see you in swimming trunks. _

_1. Anywhere – because if you're there, I'm happy. _

Before fourth period, Kurt found a note that said,

_Three Songs That Always Bring Kurt Hummel to Mind:_

_3. Blackbird – The Beatles, because it helped me wake up._

_2. Perfect – Pink, "You are perfect…to me."_

_1. Teenage Dream – Katy Perry, because as corny as it sounds, you know that's our song. It always will be. _

After lunch, Kurt found a single red rose looped through the vents of his locker. The note that was in his locker said,

"_Such wilt thou be to me, who must__. Like th' other foot, obliquely run; _

_Thy firmness makes my circle just, And makes me end where I begun."_

Going to sixth, the final period of the day, Kurt found another post it stuck to the front of his locker. All it said was,

_ I Love You – Blaine_

Kurt smiled and unstuck the note. He folded it carefully and stuck it in his locker with the rest of the notes that Blaine had left that day. Taking out his phone, he texted Blaine.

**From: **Kurt

**To: **Blaine

I'm pretty sure there are school rules against students breaking into other student's lockers…

A few minutes later, Kurt received a response.

**From: **Blaine

** To:** Kurt

** :**)

Before he could stop himself, Kurt sent Blaine another message. This one telling Blaine to call him that night. Kurt was ready to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Sorry for the abrupt ending. Couldn't think of a better way to do. D: Anyway, read and review? :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello again! Time for an update. Thanks again for all the alerts and favorites. :) Prepare for some Finn, my first attempt, and a Klaine heart to heart. Once again, I do not own Glee or any of the lyrics presented in the fic. And thanks again to my wonderful beta! Read and review!**

* * *

><p>"'<em>There's got to be good reason<em>

_For these dead air phone calls._

_We're moving up slow'_

_It don't seem so steady"_

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Can we talk?"<p>

Kurt got up from his bed and opened his bedroom door to see Finn standing in the hallway awkwardly, his hands shoved his pockets and looking sheepishly. "What do you need, Finn?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised. He kept one hand on the door, assuming his conversation with Finn would be quick.

Finn's eyes flickered between Kurt's hand holding the door and back to Kurt's face. "Let's sit on your bed?"

Kurt, though confused, allowed Finn to enter his room. Before Finn could sit on his bed, Kurt stopped him. "Wait…let me check your jeans."

Finn, who had already been half way in a sitting position, stopped in mid air and almost lost his balance. "My jeans?"

Kurt nodded curtly and examined Finn's backside. "Alright. You're clean." Last time Finn had sat on his bed, he had left behind a curious red stain that took Kurt a lot of scrubbing to remove. Finn didn't own any female gentiles, which ruled out a time-of-the-month stain, and Kurt didn't dare sniff it, so the stain remained a mystery. Finn looked confused, and, Kurt snorted, a little offended, but when it came to Finn, every precaution was necessary.

Once both boys were settled down on Kurt's bed, Kurt leaning on his headboard, clutching a pillow, and Finn sprawled across the bed, Finn began. "You need to tell me what's going on with you."

Kurt sighed and let his head fall back onto the headboard with a loud thunk. "I have no idea what you're referring too."

"Like hell you don't," Kurt heard Finn practically growl. "Alright. I'll ask you straight out. What's up with you and Blaine? Are you guys fighting or something?"

At that, Kurt's head snapped up. "What makes you think that?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Come on Kurt. You guys are basically attached at the hip usually. The past few days, you haven't hung out with him once. He hasn't showed up for Glee. And, even though you can put on that fake face, I know you well enough to know that as soon as you think everyone's not looking, you show what you're really feeling. I was watching you. You're frowning. Not you're mad frown either. You're like…'I'm really sad' frown." Finn's eyebrow's furrowed. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kurt hugged the pillow tighter and refused to look Finn in the eye. Sure, he trusted Finn to a certain degree, but Kurt hadn't even told Mercedes or Rachel about his fight with Blaine yet. Whenever the shorter boy was brought up in conversation, Kurt went to lengths to avoid it. He even complimented Rachel's cat sweater and began a whole discussion on where she had purchased the thing. Mercedes had proved to be much more difficult, but she respected his wishes when he said that he hadn't wanted to talk about it at that moment. But now, as Finn moved over to place a hand on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt felt himself breaking. His eyes quickly filled with tears and a low sob escaped his throat.

Next thing Kurt knew, his vision was blurred with tears before quickly being blackened by his face being smashed against Finn's flannel shirt, Finn's arms wound around him in a strong embrace. Finn rubbed sloppy circles into Kurt's back, presumably trying to mimic what he had seen Blaine do to Kurt before, or even what Rachel had done to him before. He cried for a few moments longer before breathing in deeply, trying to regain his composure. Kurt noticed Finn didn't loosen his tight embrace until after Kurt's sniffles lessened. Kurt had never been more thankful for Finn, as he rubbed his face on the soft fabric of Finn's shirt, getting it wet. When he thought he could face Finn without bursting into tears again, he gently extracted himself. Finn moved a few inches back, still close enough for the conversation to be intimate, but far away enough so he could fully see Kurt's face. Kurt wiped his nose with the back of his hand and bit his lip, staring at Finn's extremely concerned face before he began to speak.

"You're right," Kurt whispered. "Blaine and I aren't together. He cheated on me…with Sebastian. From the Warblers."

Finn's face went from concerned to shocked to blank to murderous in the space of two seconds. "He cheated on you? How did he even manage to do that? He's always with you or with us!"

Kurt nodded feebly. "He went to a movie night at Nick's," he explained, his voice hallow. "They started drinking and it just kind of happened…"

Kurt watched Finn stand up, cracking his knuckles. "He's dead." Before Finn could move any further, Kurt shook his head and practically jumped on top of Finn, effectively stopping Finn from making any movements other than to help Kurt keep his balance. Once steady, Kurt grabbed one of Finn's arms.

"No. Don't do anything. He knows he messed up."

Finn snorted and tried to shake Kurt off, but Kurt was resistant. "Kurt, don't you dare tell me he doesn't deserve to get punched in the face. Just wait until I tell Puck and Sam. Or you know what," Finn continued, despite Kurt's squawk of protest. "I don't even want to tell them. I want to handle Blaine myself. I wanna…I wanna…" Finn made a twisting hand movement in front of him, expressing his anger beyond words.

"Finn, NO. I told you because I thought I could trust you." At those words, Finn dropped his hands immediately, shoulders sagging.

"You can trust me, Kurt," Finn mumbled.

"Then sit down and listen to me." Finn readily obliged. Once he was seated, Kurt stood in front of him, hands on his hips. "I don't want you telling anybody. If they ask you, even if it's Rachel, you lie and tell them you have no idea what's going on." Finn fidgeted but nodded. Kurt's eyes softened and he sat on Finn's side, his back on Finn's left arm, his own arms wrapped around his bended knees. "I know you're mad. I was mad for a while too. But Blaine made a mistake. A huge one, but a mistake. Think about all the dumb stuff you and Rachel have done to each other, yet you still get back together."

"Well…yeah, but Kurt, you're my brother! I told him that if he ever hurt you, I'd hurt him."

"As touching as that is Finn, I want to work it out with Blaine. Not immediately. I'm not ready to jump back in his arms, but I don't want to lose him forever." Kurt tilted his head back until it was touching Finn's shoulder. "I love him," he ended softly.

Finn was grumbling under his breath. Kurt zoned out until he heard Finn calling him. "Hey Kurt…what if I 'accidentally' trip him in the hallway? That's not really hurting him right?"

Kurt groaned. "Finn, don't harm Blaine, accidentally, accidentally on purpose, or purposely. Don't make me venture into your room and throw away that horrid green vest you wear."

"Kurt, no! Not my vest! We've been over this!" Finn was whining now as Kurt chuckled. He and Finn argued over Finn's fashion sense for a good half hour, with Kurt threatening to burn every flannel shirt Finn owned, despite the fact that while Kurt had been crying, the flannel had been strangely comforting. While they were laughing, Kurt's phone vibrated. He extracted it from his back pocket and saw Blaine's face smiling back at him. Finn immediately tensed when he saw who was calling Kurt.

"Finn…not to be rude but…get out." Finn stood up and glared pointedly at Kurt's phone.

"Fine…but we're talking later." Without another word, he stalked out of the room, closing Kurt's door with a little more force than necessary.

"Hello?" Kurt answered, his voice sounding airy and light.

"Kurt…hey." Kurt imagined Blaine lying on his bed, probably nervously chewing on his bottom lip. "You wanted me to call? Not that I didn't _want_ to call," Blaine was stumbling over his words. "I wanted to call. I've wanted to call. But I'm glad you wanted me to want to call…crap…" He let out a frustrated sigh and Kurt could practically hear him smacking his head. "Alright…this isn't going how I had pictured in my head."

Kurt smiled. "How had you pictured it?"

"I don't know…I would have said something that wasn't everything I just said, I guess…Not that I didn't mean that I didn't want to call," Blaine explained hurriedly.

Kurt laughed a little. "So, what I'm getting from this is that you, in fact, did not want to call me."

"The opposite, actually. I had to try the rubber band method. You know, whenever I was about to call you, I'd pull the rubber band that was around my wrist and have it hit me. Painful, but quite effective."

Kurt's smile faltered. "I hope you're not snapping it too much during the day…"

Blaine gave a nervous chuckle. "Well…let's just say you don't even want to know. But yeah, erm…what's...to what do I owe this honor?"

"Honor? I just…wanted to talk." Kurt lied back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "I also wanted to thank you for the notes. They were very sweet."

"I was going for romantic, but I'll take sweet. Sweet is good. Sweet is great. You're sweet. Cotton-candy sweet. Sugar-cookie sweet. Toothache-that-causes-a-cavity sweet-"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Okay, sure, they were romantic. Just stop with the 'sweet' monologue."

"Sorry. I know I'm rambling. I just haven't really been sleeping well."

"Me neither…"

Kurt heard a shuddering sigh on the other side of the phone. "Kurt, I know I've said it a thousand times, but I'll say it again. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry."

Kurt closed his eyes tightly. He could hear the pain, the sorrow clear in Blaine's voice. "I know you are."

"Please forgive me?"

"Blaine…this is hard for me too. I caught a glimpse of you at school and I had to physically restrain myself from sprinting over to you, and, I may add, I was wearing my brand new Steven Madden Ajax boots that are difficult to even speed walk in. Half of me wants to gather you up in my arms and never let you go. More than half of me. But if I do that, Blaine, would I be doing the right thing for myself?"

"What do you mean?"

Kurt wanted to tell him everything that had been haunting him for the past few days. How inferior to Sebastian that kiss had made him feel. How happy he had been recently because Blaine made him feel like he was worth something only have this incident bring him back to earth. How he was starting to feel like he used to feel when Karofsky was slamming him into lockers. How he felt as though he didn't have a hope in the world, because his only hope had betrayed him. How Kurt felt as though he would never be good enough for Blaine, or for anyone, as hard as he tried. How angry he was at himself for being able to put up a façade so well that most people didn't even notice anything was wrong with him. Though he knew that would probably help his Broadway career later on in life, it didn't help right now when his heart was severely maimed. Kurt struggled with himself, almost spilling out all the thoughts that had been keeping him up at night and were currently running through his head as he listened to Blaine's steady breathing. It was only until he heard Blaine softly calling out his name again that Kurt heard himself blurting out, "I just don't want to rush into something that I may not be ready for. What if we get back together and I realize I'm still too hurt or too mad? I'd start acting different while you'd be thinking that everything was in the past."

"Why can't we just put everything in the past then?" Blaine was pleading.

"I'm living with it Blaine. Every time I close my eyes, I see that picture. I can't put it in the past yet because it's too big of a part in my present."

There was a pregnant silence. Kurt scratched his arm, watching his skin turn a bright red. Finally, Blaine spoke again. "So what do we do now?" His voice sounded so small.

"I don't want you to think that I'm never going to put this behind me. You just need to understand that I need to be mad and sad right now. If I don't do it now, it'll happen eventually and at the wrong time. I want you," Kurt breathed out the last part and heard an almost whimper-like sound escape from Blaine's side of the phone. "Don't think that I don't want you. I just need time."

There was another silence until Kurt heard a muffled sound coming from Blaine's side. "Blaine?"

"Yeah, that's okay. I can do time. I'll wait. You know I'll wait." The words were rushed out and high pitched. Blaine's "trying-hard-not-to-cry" tone.

Kurt felt his heart break for what had to be the millionth time that week. "I'm sorry Blaine. I really am."

"Don't be. You're right. I shouldn't have to rush you." There was a slight pause before Blaine added, meekly, "We can still talk and stuff at school right? I just…I miss you so much. And it sucks to miss you when you're right there."

"Of course, Blaine." Kurt spoke gently. "It's okay to interact at school. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I didn't want you around at all…" Kurt hesitated. "Speaking of that, you should really start going to Glee. Rachel's going to eat you alive if you miss another practice."

Blaine laughed, and though it sounded similar, Kurt could tell it wasn't his real one. "Yeah, I know. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Alright. Well…I…I'm gonna go and moisturize."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, before first period?" Blaine sounded hopeful. Kurt could see him scrunching his eyebrows, eyes wide.

"I'll see you then."

"Sounds great. Kurt…I know you may not want to hear this, but I'm going to say it anyway." There was a slight hesitation where Kurt held his breath. "I love you."

Kurt couldn't help it. He wouldn't be lying. Before he could over analyze what he was about to say, he rushed out, "I love you too." It was so similar to the first time they had ever spoken those words to each other. Blaine sounded so assured, so confident in the words, no hesitation in his voice. Kurt breathed the words out, pure, like air.

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

"Goodnight, boy who can't restrain himself. Slow, Blaine. Slow."

"I couldn't stop it. You're just…you're beautiful. And amazing. And—"

"And," Kurt interrupted. "I'm going to hang up, because you're flirting. Goodnight." Kurt heard the start of Blaine's chuckle as he hung up. He had been off the phone for all of five seconds before Finn lumbered back into the room.

"Oh! I see you've hung up the phone. I guess we can talk now."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. Finn was talking way too loudly and trying to sound innocent, a dead give away to a lie. "Finn Hudson. Were you eavesdropping?"

Finn shook his head earnestly. "No. I was just passing by and didn't hear any noise in your room anymore." Finn shifted uncomfortably under Kurt's glare. "Okay, fine. I was outside your door. But I didn't hear much of anything. It was muffled."

Kurt sighed and sat up as Finn grinned easily and let himself fall onto the bed, as ungracefully as he possibly could it seemed. Just as it looked as though Finn was settling down quite nicely, Kurt stood up. "Let's go watch some TV in the living room?"

"But Kuuuurt!"

"Please?"

Finn's eyes narrowed but he stood up anyway. "Fine." Kurt watched him walk towards his door, a smile small on his lips, before turning back to his bed to grab his phone. That's when he noticed it. Right were Finn had been lying moments before was a deep red stain. "Finn…" Kurt asked slowly, causing the taller boy to stop in his tracks and turn around. Kurt swerved over to face him and saw Finn leaning on the door way, a classic confused look on his face.

"What?"

"What was in your back pocket?"

Now, Finn looked really confused. "My back pocket?" Kurt watched Finn hesitantly reach back and feel his backside, eye brows furrowed. Suddenly, Kurt saw those eyebrows shoot up and Finn withdrew his hand. It had red on it. Before Kurt could say anything, Finn lifted his hand up to his face and cautiously licked the red substance. Kurt's mouth dropped open in disgust before he shrieked "Finn!"

Finn concentrated on the floor for a few seconds before looking back up at Kurt. "Diablo sauce."

"Why in the world do you carry around _hot sauce _in your pocket?"

Finn shrugged. "You never know." Kurt looked frazzled at Finn's solemn tone. He gawked at his bedspread and back to Finn, before shaking his head and venturing outside his room, Finn at his heels. Once in the living room, Finn feebly apologized, Kurt waving it off immediately. He was sadly already accustomed to Finn's habits.

"Erm, so Kurt…do I get to punch Blaine now?"Finn asked, perking up.

"No!"

Kurt couldn't help but giggle at Finn's pout.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **_**Once again, thank you for all the author's alerts and favorites this story is getting. It's amazing opening up my email to all that stuff. You guys are totally awesome. There shall be some more Finn, some angst, some texting. Also, introducing an OC late in to the chapter. You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"'<em>There's no need for big plans'<em>

_I'll be here when you're ready"_

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine was already waiting for Kurt as his locker before first period, a smile plastered on his face that only lit up more when he noticed Kurt coming down the hallway. Kurt clutched the strap of his messenger bag tighter as he approached him. Once they were face to face, there was an awkward pause before Blaine lifted his arms. "Hug?" he asked tentatively.<p>

Kurt nodded and allowed Blaine to wrap his arms securely around his torso, pulling him close. He felt Blaine bury his face onto the crook of his neck. Kurt rested his cheek and jaw on Blaine's shoulder, inhaling a scent that was a mixture of laundry detergent, the lingering scent of the mousse Kurt had forced onto Blaine that allowed Blaine's hair to remain curly, but manageable, a light cologne, and something else that inexplicitly _Blaine_. Kurt caressed his face against the soft fabric of Blaine's shirt for a few more moments before pulling away slightly. When Kurt attempted to extract himself, Blaine's death grip on Kurt proved to be problematic.

"Blaine?" Kurt called out softly. Blaine's response was attempting to bury his face deeper into Kurt's neck. "You have to let go. Class is going to start soon…"

Kurt heard Blaine mumble something that vaguely sounded like "I don't care. I wanna stay here forever." He smiled at Blaine's stubbornness and stroked the shorter boy's back, giving in. If he had to be honest, he didn't really want to move either.

"HEY KURT!" The boys jumped and Kurt felt Blaine slither his hands away quickly. Finn was speed walking towards the pair, going through is backpack at the same time. Blaine fell back against the locker, his arms crossed. Once Finn was in front of them, he thrust out his closed fist, offering it to Kurt. Kurt stared from Finn's face to the closed fist before stretching out his own hand, a slightly scared look on his face. Finn opened his own hand and a pen dropped into Kurt's hand. "You left that in my room the other day."

Kurt stared at the pen. There was a pause before he wearily said, "Thank you, Finn."

Finn smiled easily at Kurt and patted his shoulder. His eyes snapped toward Blaine and narrowed. "Blaine."

Blaine smiled slightly and offered a small wave. Kurt watched Finn give Blaine a pointed glare and open his mouth. Before Finn could say anything, Kurt lightly shoved Finn aside. "Well, I need to get to class. See you at lunch Finn!"

Blaine leaned up from his stance against the lockers quickly. "I'll walk you."

They left Finn in a hurry, and it wasn't until they turned the corner of the hallway that Blaine spoke. "He knows?"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. He found out yesterday before you called. He's the only one who knows."

They walked the rest of the way to Kurt's classroom in a heavy silence and Kurt was uneasy by the time they reached the door. Why had Blaine stopped talking? His mood had changed so quickly. One moment, he was buried in Kurt's neck and the next, he was walking at practically an arm's length from Kurt. Even back before they were together, back while they were enrolled in Dalton, Blaine always made a point to have their sides brushing whilst they walked. Was Blaine beginning to think that Kurt wasn't worth waiting for? Or that Kurt was a total bitch for making him wait after Blaine had apologized so many times? Or was he mad over Kurt telling Finn? Blaine had never said that he didn't want people to know. But even if he had, would that have been fair to Kurt? Did Blaine want him to deal with all these mixed emotions by himself? Kurt felt tears prickling in his eyes. He stared pointedly at the floor for a few seconds and realized he didn't have the courage to look Blaine in the face for the fear of what he would see. As he turned to walk into the classroom without a goodbye though, Blaine's arm held him back.

"Where are you going?" Blaine's voice sounded slightly hoarse.

"To class…" Kurt mumbled back, still not looking up.

"Without a goodbye?"

"You didn't seem so keen on talking on our way over here."

There was a slight pause. "Kurt, will you please look at me?"

Kurt struggled but managed to look at Blaine. His eyes were glassy with tears too and Kurt panicked. Was Blaine getting emotional because he realized that he didn't want Kurt anymore and he didn't know how to tell him? Or was Blaine hurt because of something else? Both scenarios made Kurt's heart ache for those hazel eyes that bore into his own.

"I was quiet because I was restraining myself."

"From what?"

"From being your boyfriend."

Kurt gasped a little. Blaine quickly closed some distance between them, so that their bodies were only inches apart. "I hadn't realized how much of a privilege it is to hold your hand as we walk down the hallway or to kiss you or to hold you until this. I'm not allowed to do it anymore. It's hard. It's really hard for me." Blaine breathed in deeply before hesitantly nearing himself to Kurt's face and kissing Kurt's cheek lightly. "I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>From: Mercedes<strong>

**To: Kurt**

I'm sick of this! Look you're my best friend Kurt, I want to know what's going on.

**From: Rachel **

**To: Kurt**

Kurt, just tell us. We're your friends. We're here for you.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Rachel, Mercedes **

How did you guys do that? I got Rachel's message two seconds after getting Mercy's…

**From: Mercedes**

**To: Kurt**

Easy. She's right next to me. Now tell us!

**From: Kurt**

**To: Rachel, Mercedes**

FINE. Don't…freak out or anything. Blaine and I…hit a rough patch.

**From: Rachel**

**To: Kurt**

Define rough patch.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Rachel, Mercedes**

Rough, as in he got drunk and kissed Sebastian. Patch, as in we're not together at the moment.

**From: Mercedes**

**To: Kurt**

WHAT? He's dead. I'm cutting him. What the heck White Boy?

**From: Rachel**

**To: Kurt**

Kurt, why in the world did you keep this from us?

**From: Kurt**

**To: Rachel, Mercedes**

Because I didn't want to draw attention to it. We both want to work it out. So there will be no cutting Mercy.

**To: Kurt**

**From: Mercedes**

Uh, hell to the no, I wanna cut him.

**From: Rachel**

**To: Kurt**

Ignore her, we'll hide her knifes. Kurt, this is serious. You can't go through this alone. I would know.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Rachel, Mercedes**

You would know what? If I remember correctly, you cheated on Finn. Not the other way around.

**From: Rachel**

**To: Kurt**

That's beside the point! Look at what happened to Finn after that incident with Noah. He was all over the place.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Rachel, Mercedes**

Are you implying that I'm going to whore around, like Finn did?

**From: Mercedes**

**To: Kurt**

If I can't cut Blaine, can I at least cut her?

**From: Rachel **

**To: Kurt**

NO. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't hold all those feelings in. You might regret your actions. I want you to talk to us.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Rachel, Mercedes**

No, Mercy. And I know. I want to talk to you guys…

**From: Rachel **

**To: Kurt, Mercedes**

Sleepover. Friday. My place. No excuses. Done.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Rachel, Mercedes**

Done.

**From: Mercedes**

**To: Kurt, Rachel**

And done.

* * *

><p>"Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."<p>

Kurt had his head in his locker, extracting sheet music and other things when he heard the words floating into his ears. The phrase sounded familiar and Kurt struggled until remembering that he himself had spoken those words when he went to spy on Dalton. Smiling to himself, he straightened up, expecting to find Blaine there. "Hey ther-holy ginger…" Kurt stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. A complete stranger stood before him, about his height, looking as though he was a close relative of Ms. Pillsbury.

The ginger scratched his head, cocking it and giving Kurt a curious look. "Uh…yeah. My name's not 'Ginger' actually. It's Cameron." He shot his arm out to offer Kurt his hand. Kurt started at the bare arm, fascinated by the light red hairs that surrounded the length of it and the freckles that were sprinkled on it, before grasping Cameron's hand firmly.

"I'm Kurt." The two boys locked eyes.

"I know." Cameron's hands dropped for a moment before he began to rub his upper arm lightly. As Kurt surveyed him quickly, he thought that Cameron could rival Puck in the body department. Cameron was, bluntly, ripped. His ginger hair had a soft wave to it, almost identical to Patrick Dempsey's usual style. Though his face was freckled, Kurt had to really pay attention to Cameron's skin in order to notice them. He was dressed casually, but in a fashionable way that Kurt could approve of for a guy. Fitted dark washed jeans, a white graphic t-shirt with a forest green jacket slung over his left shoulder. "Mr. Samtal said I could find you here. I just moved here from North Dakota and my calculus class was behind a few lessons. I told him I'd be fine but," Cameron rolled his eyes and breathed out, "he insisted I go over the lessons with someone in the class. He suggested you, saying you're the best one in there."

"Only 'A' in the class," Kurt commented in slightly proud voice, closing his locker door quietly. "Though that's not really saying much, considering the wide range of competition I'm provided with at this school."

"Oh?" Cameron grinned. "Well, I'll you know that I'm fairly good in math myself." He took a step forward, Kurt automatically noticing that Cameron had invaded his bubble. He felt slightly uncomfortable, due to the fact that he barley knew the guy, but not uncomfortable to the point so he'd take a step back. "Maybe you're going to receive some competition now."

Kurt raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Well, I guess we'll just have to see then right?"

Cameron grinned again and Kurt noticed that he looked at the ground for a few moments before meeting his eyes again. This time though, there was something different in those eyes. Something Kurt couldn't place. Before he could really analyze what was happening, he felt someone walking up next to him. He turned his head quickly and saw Blaine standing next to him, wide eyed and a blank look on his face as he studied Cameron.

"Hey Kurt, ready to go?"

Kurt shot Blaine a confused look. "Go?"

"Glee?"

"Oh! Oh…right." Kurt turned back to Cameron. "Do you sing?"

Cameron shook his head and laughed. "Only to my shower head." Kurt laughed along with him.

"Well isn't that a pity!" Blaine's tone was flat. Kurt stopped laughing and turned back to look at him, eyebrows furrowed. "Ready to go Kurt?" Blaine repeated, blinking his eyes rapidly. Kurt noticed that as soon as Blaine said the words, he had put a hand on the small of Kurt's back lightly, and shot Cameron a slight glare.

"It's fine Kurt. I'll see you in class yeah? We'll go over the stuff then." Cameron gave Kurt and Blaine, though Kurt noticed it was mainly directed towards himself, a small salute before turning away to leave.

"Shall we go then?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was looking steadily at the ground. Blaine nodded slightly, and both boys turned to walk towards the choir room. It was strangely silent for a while and Kurt observed that Blaine still had the slight glare plastered on his face. Before they entered the room, Kurt pulled Blaine back. "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Blaine shook his head furiously. "Nothing's going on."

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms. "Blaaaaaine," he whined, effectively getting Blaine to look up at him. Once Blaine's eyes were on him, Kurt pulled on his best pout. "Please?"

Blaine winced and hesitated before giving in. Kurt's inside danced victoriously. "It's nothing…I just didn't really like that guy…"

"Cameron?" Kurt felt confused. Wasn't Cameron new? How had he already made a bad impression on Blaine? "Why?"

Blaine mumbled something unintelligible. Kurt strained his eyes before saying, "Sorry, didn't catch that."

Blaine sighed, clearly frustrated, before speaking up, a lot louder this time. "He was obviously flirting with you."

"Flirting? We were talking about math…"

Blaine huffed. "I watched him watching you before he approached you. And I saw the looks he was giving you while you guys talked. I mean, could he be more obvious?"

"No? Blaine I don't know what you're going on about…" Kurt paused for a moment before a huge grin cracked onto his face. "Unless…were you jealous?"

Blaine's cheeks reddened. "NO. I was not…" Kurt let a small giggle creep out of his lips, loving how flustered Blaine was getting. "FINE. Yes. I was jealous. Extremely, hideously jealous."

Kurt smiled and brushed his own hair back. "There's nothing to be jealous about."

"Yeah? Well, I know I don't have the right to ask you, but I'd prefer if you two kept minimal contact, if only so I can stop having vivid images of me punching his face in." Blaine growled the last part.

Kurt grew somber instantly. "You didn't keep minimal contact with Sebastian, did you?"

Blaine winced. "No. I did say that I acknowledge that I have no right."

"Didn't stop you from saying it. Hypocritical thought, don't you think? It's different once the tables are turned."

Kurt watch Blaine close his eyes and breath deeply. "You're correct, as usual. I hate this feeling. And I hate that I had to put you through it. If I could, I don't know, rent a plane and have it write in the skies how much I love you and how much I miss you, I would. In heartbeat. Quicker than a heartbeat."

Kurt let a little smile fall upon his lips. "You don't need to do that. You don't have to do all these big things all the time to prove how sorry you are. I can see that already. I'm just," Kurt fidgeted. "I'm just not ready to…not be mad anymore. I need a little more time."

Blaine nodded quickly. "That's fine. I told you, take all the time you need. I…I really miss holding you though, Kurt." Blaine whispered, his eyes closed as though he was in pain.

Kurt raised a hand and placed it on Blaine's cheek. "I miss you too. I'm…I'm getting there, I promise."

Blaine enveloped Kurt's hand in his own, shaking a little as he drew Kurt's pale hand towards his lips, kissing Kurt's knuckles lightly. "I'll be here when you're ready."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note<strong>_**: I know, I know. A lot of you must be really pissed at me making Blaine wait even longer. But look at it, as I am doing, from Kurt's perspective. If this ever happened, not that I'm implying that I want it too, because Klaine is endgame, always will be, I'd HATE it if Kurt went back to Blaine immediately. Not that I wouldn't want it to happen, I just think Kurt respects himself to give himself time to think everything through and all that jazz. So yeah…that's my reasoning. Plus, I got to write Jealous!Blaine. Who doesn't love that? :D Review? They really are golden.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey there guys! Sorry this is kind of late, school's been kicking my butt lately. Thanks again for all the alerts and favorites and reviews. Everything motivates me! This chapter is written from Blaine's perspective, so you guys can see what's going through his head. Feel free to point out any grammatical errors in a review or PM. I'll be happy to fix them. Happy reading!**

**I don't own Glee or the lyrics used.**

* * *

><p>"'<em>You know the world doesn't move<em>

_The way you want it sometimes'_

_I kept a close distance but _

_You kept me behind."_

* * *

><p>"Blaine…hey, Blaine!"<p>

Blaine snapped his eyes up to the figure standing over his desk. He was in French class, completing a worksheet, conjugating verbs, and trying not to think about how irresistibly adorable Kurt sounded when he spoke to him in French. Not that Blaine understood much of what Kurt said, since he spoke it like it was his first language. But it always made his heart beat quicken whenever he and Kurt were in the middle of a heated kiss or, Blaine blushed and squirmed a little when thinking about it, doing _other things,_ and Kurt let out a breathy phrase in French.

Sam stared back at him quizzically. "Dude. I've been calling you for a while now."

"Oh…sorry man. Must have zoned out a little."

"Yeah, you've been doing that a lot lately."

Blaine hesitated before answering. He didn't know what to make with that. Did Sam mean to sound angry or sympathetic or impassive? Blaine honestly did not know where he stood when it came to the rest of the Glee club. Obviously, Finn and Mercedes had automatically sided with Kurt. Finn made that clear from day one, still shooting Blaine glares whenever he had the chance. Which basically was when Kurt wasn't around to see him so he couldn't swat at his stepbrother to cut it out. Mercedes didn't openly glare at him but he had caught her narrowing her eyes at him once or twice. Rachel hadn't seemed to treat him any differently, besides the scolding he had received for missing a few of the Glee club practices.

The rest of club seemed to keep their distance, though that wasn't very different from before. Blaine hadn't exactly been best friends with these people. Sure, they had gotten through sectionals fine and Blaine would receive hello's in the hallways, but ever since his break up with Kurt, the days seemed to blend together.

Instead of stewing over all this information though, Blaine decided to just be himself and see what the tall blonde wanted. "It's been a rough couple of days."

Sam scratched the back of his head. "I can see what. You've seemed really down lately. You and Kurt broke up right?"

The fact being thrown so openly in his face hurt. "Yeah. We are," Blaine mumbled, beginning to lose his cool persona. "Finn told you guys?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Kurt seems to be taking it pretty hard."

Blaine sat there, not knowing how to respond to that. Of course, all of the members were going to backing Kurt up. They had known him first, liked him better. Blaine wondered if Sam was just making conversation before he tricked him to go somewhere with him where Puck and Finn would be waiting, ready to kill him and bury the remains. Blaine shivered a little and shook the thought away.

"But…so do you."

Blaine's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You seem to be really down too."

Blaine blinked and, before he could stop himself, snapped, "Of course I'm 'down'. I love him."

Sam held up his hands in defense. "I didn't mean to piss you off. I just meant that, you know, I get it. The club, mainly the girls, only seem to be focusing on how Kurt is doing. I'm just trying to point out that guys hurt too. Not that I'm saying that Kurt's the girl in the relationship," Sam hurried out, correcting himself. "Just that…crap." Sam stopped talking and groaned.

Blaine grimaced a little but nodded. "I understand what you mean."

"Yeah, great. Anyway, I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me."

Blaine felt surprised, but grateful. "Thanks Sam. I really appreciate that."

Sam offered him a half smile. "No problem. Actually, some of the guys are going to Puck's after school to play some video games. You should come with."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Aren't they all…mad at me?"

Sam looked puzzled. "I don't think so? They haven't said anything. I mean, yeah, Finn's pissed, but Kurt's his brother. And it's not like you beat Kurt black and blue. Mike and Puck have no reason to want to kill you or something."

"I don't know, Sam…"

"Blaine, just come. It'll be fine. And dude, if anything, if things get bad, you can just leave. They're not going to tie you to a chair and like, shave your hair off or anything." Blaine's hands instantly went up to head, protecting it. Sam laughed and punched Blaine's arm lightly. "You'll come?"

Blaine lowered his hands slowly. After a few moments, he nodded. "Sure, I'll go."

Sam grinned. "Cool. Meet me at my locker after school. We'll grab a bite or something before heading over there. Rory's coming with."

* * *

><p>"Blaine…can we talk?"<p>

Blaine snapped his eyes away from the television in Puck's room where Mike was currently being demolished by Sam. He had met Sam at his locker as requested and found that hanging out with them was a surprisingly good time. Though there were major differences, Sam and Rory had qualities that reminded Blaine severely of Wes and David, minus the gavel and the fact that both guys were difficult to understand at times; Rory, because of his heavy accent, Sam because of his various impressions. Once they had arrived at Puck's, Blaine had felt nervous, but none of the guys looked angry to see him there. Puck and Mike had fist bumped him, Artie waved from his chair, and Finn simply kept eating. Now, Finn stood at his side, awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot and staring right at him.

Blaine gulped and stood. "Sure…what's going on?"

Finn motioned his head to the right. "Let's go in the hallway."

Blaine followed Finn out of the room, the rest of the guys ignoring them, other than Sam, who followed their movements with his eyes and shot Blaine a sympathetic look.

Once in the hallway, Finn and Blaine faced each other. There was a slight pause where both boys let their eyes dart around the hallway before Finn spoke. "Look, I know things have been…kinda bad lately. You know, with Kurt and stuff."

Blaine winced and waited for Finn to continue.

"I just want you to know that I don't hate you or anything."

"Oh…thank you, Finn."

"It's just…" Finn looked at his shoes. "He's my brother you know? I gotta look out for him. I promised Burt I would. And I want to anyway. He doesn't deserve to be thrown around or anything."

"I'm not-"

"You hurt him." Finn's blunt words cut like a knife. "You really hurt him dude." Finn paused and Blaine let the words sink, and, if possible, felt even worse. "I know how he feels. Puck got Quinn pregnant, dude. That was like, way worse. Still though, you really got to him."

Blaine nodded. "I know. I know what I did. But I'm trying Finn. I'm trying so hard to make it up to him and have him take me back. That was the biggest mistake in my life."

Finn bobbled his head a little and looked Blaine straight in the face. "I know I've been shooting you dirty looks and stuff, but I actually really like you. I hope he takes you back cause I can see that you mean your apologizes. I mean, I forgave Puck. Twice. And I know Kurt still loves you."

Blaine gave Finn a shaky smile. "I'm glad."

"Besides," Finn grinned a little. "It'd be weird beating you up. You're tiny. It'd be like beating up a kid."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not _that_ small."

Finn dropped a hand on Blaine's shoulder and lead him back inside. "You're small. But if you hurt Kurt again, that won't matter." They entered the room as Finn was speaking.

"Word." Puck added from his place on the floor. "Don't mess with Hummel, hobbit. Kurt's my boy."

Blaine sat back on the bed, Finn taking a seat next to him. "Noted."

Finn turned to him and smiled lightly. "Everything will be okay."

"I hope so Finn. I really hope so."

* * *

><p>A week later, Blaine was a little late getting to school. Late enough that he didn't beat Kurt so said boy was already at his locker by the time Blaine showed up. Things had been steadily improving between the two in the past week. Blaine had caught Kurt staring and blushing once he realized he had been caught. The day before, in Glee, during an emotional ballad sang by the one and only Rachel Berry, all the couples in Glee had cuddled up to listen. Blaine had hesitantly reached for Kurt's hand and was ecstatic when Kurt hadn't pulled away. Blaine spent three and a half full minutes grinning while every girl in the room cried quietly, enjoying Kurt's soft hand intertwined in his.<p>

It was the look that Kurt had shot him while they were leaving though. The look that he had always given Blaine when he told him he loved him. It gave Blaine courage. Courage that that day, Blaine was going to ask Kurt Hummel to be his boyfriend again.

His plan was put to a complete stop, however, when he turned the hallway and saw Kurt leaning on his closed locker, laughing, with Cameron's hand on his shoulder. _Cameron's hand._

Blaine felt his blood boil. Cameron was way to close to Kurt, grinning a little to easily, looking at Kurt a little too intimately. He seemed to be inching forward, closer to Kurt, little by little. Blaine didn't know it was possible to see red without a cherry slushie being involved before he had to witness the boy he loved being touched by another boy.

Before Blaine could stop himself, he plastered the most dapper smile he could manage and stalked over there. "Hi Kurt!"

Kurt stopped laughing and turned to Blaine, smiling in return. "Blaine! Good morning." Kurt shuffled a little under Cameron's hand but the other boy wasn't budging. Blaine snapped his eyes over to Cameron to find that the ginger was already staring at him. They locked eyes for a few moments before Blaine turned back to Kurt's baby blues. Irritated that Cameron hadn't moved, Blaine's arms shot forward and his hands landed on Kurt's waist, drawing him forward. Cameron's hand fell away as Kurt was slammed lightly to Blaine's chest, Blaine burying his face in Kurt's neck and holding onto Kurt as tightly as he could without having Kurt gasp for a breath.

"Woah, Blaine." Kurt settled into the hug for a few moments, patting Blaine on the back a couple of times before drawing away. Blaine wasn't having it though. He wound his arms around Kurt's middle from behind, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder and whispering, "I missed you. Let me walk you to class?"

Blaine felt Kurt shiver in his arms a little. "Ye—Yeah." Blaine didn't give into the urge to kiss Kurt's long, porcelain neck that had a blush slowly creeping on it. Instead, he unwrapped himself from Kurt, leaving his left arm around Kurt's slender waist and leading him away. Cameron was still standing by Kurt's locker, a small smirk on his face, eye brows raised and following Blaine's gaze.

Once he was out of ear shot, Kurt murmured, "You're being ridiculous."

Blaine batted his eyelashes innocently. "What am I doing?"

"You know what you're doing."

Blaine grinned. "Of course I know."

Kurt simply groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine<strong>

**From: Rachel**

So, I heard someone's being a little jealous! (:

**To: Rachel**

**From: Blaine**

Oh god…he told you?

**To: Blaine**

**From: Rachel**

Finn's locker is straight across from Kurt's. I was waiting for him in the morning.

**To: Rachel**

**From: Blaine**

Did it look that bad…?

**To: Blaine**

**From: Rachel**

It was quite cute actually. You guys are a lot like my dads. We should all have dinner!

**To: Rachel**

**From: Blaine**

Great idea Rach. Just wait until Kurt and I are together again first.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Rachel**

When will that be?

**To: Rachel **

**From: Blaine**

Soon. I was going to ask him in the morning, but then HE got in the way. ):

**To: Blaine**

**From: Rachel**

Is he flirting with Kurt?

**To: Rachel**

**From: Blaine**

YES. I want to punch him in his freckled face.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Rachel**

Oh Blaine…meet me at my locker right now? We'll walk to Glee together.

* * *

><p>Blaine found Rachel putting things away in her locker when he approached. She looked up when he was close, smiling at him. "Hug?"<p>

Blaine complied and hugged her. For a girl, Rachel wasn't so bad. He had expected things be awkward after they had kissed at her train wreck of a party, but Rachel had seemed genuinely happy to see Kurt and Blaine get together. "Why don't you hate me?"

Rachel pulled away, keeping her hands on his arms, and looked at him quizzically. "What?"

Blaine blushed. "I mean…Mercedes doesn't seem to like me right now, Finn was pissed, most of the girls aren't even talking to me right now. But you never stopped."

"Oh." Rachel offered him a small smile. "I know what position you're in."

Blaine lifted his eyebrows. "Elaborate?"

"I don't know if Kurt ever told you but…I cheated on Finn with Puck last year." Blaine nodded, remembering Kurt mentioning the fiasco back when they were at Dalton. "We both cheated, for the wrong reasons. You were drunk. I was so angry, I wasn't thinking straight. But we both regretted it. I know how it feels, regretting something so much it physically hurts you, _everyday._"

Blaine felt his eyes prickle with tears, but held back. He was sick of crying. Instead, he quickly placed a swift kiss on Rachel's forehead and hugged her again. "Thanks Rachel."

They swayed together for a few moments before their embrace broke. Rachel wiped a tear away and let out a shaky laugh. "Things are going to work out though. I know Kurt. He's crazy about you."

"I have to ask him today. Maybe after Glee."

"If he's not with Cameron," Rachel replied, her tone light and teasing.

Blaine's eyes narrowed at the name. "Ugh. I hate him."

"You do not _hate _him—"

"I hate him. This morning, when I walked up to Kurt's locker, Cameron was standing so close to him, he was basically dry humping him."

Rachel snorted. "Kurt? In public?"

Blaine glared. "You'd be surprised at what Kurt and I get up to in public."

"Did not need to know that Blaine."

"Well, it's true! I mean, I know Kurt's so fucking attractive. GOD, I know. But this Cameron kid needs to back off. He and Kurt would never work out anyway. Never."

"Why?"

Blaine looked at her like she was insane. "Everyone knows that gingers don't have souls."

Rachel's eyes widened comically before she burst into laughter. Blaine watched her double over. People passing by them in the hallway were staring at her, shooting the pair weird looks before continuing on their ways. Rachel was holding onto Blaine's arm for support, her other arm clutching her stomach. Blaine was looking around the hallway, his mouth in a tight line, unaware of how to deal with a hysterical Rachel. He hadn't known her that long.

That's when Blaine saw them. Kurt and Cameron, at the end of the hallway, practically waltzing in their step. Blaine pinched Rachel's arm, forcing the small brunette to rub her arm and quiet down, looking up at him. "What?"

"Look! Look at that!"

He watched Rachel stand up, still giggling a little. She stopped when she saw what Blaine was mentioning. "Blaine, it's nothing. They're just walking together."

"Look at how close they are though! It's like they're conjoined at the hip."

"Blaine, it's meaningless—"

"No! It's not." Blaine turned his back on them, not being able to watch them for a second longer.

"Blaine, just calm down."

"NO! Kurt said that he just needed some time, but look at that guy! He's all over him!"

"Kurt? He's all over Cameron?"

"It's the other way around! And I can't even…" Blaine felt himself turning red and had to bit his lip hard to stop himself from wheeling around and pounding Cameron's face in.

Rachel laid a light hand on Blaine's arm. "It's okay—"

"It's not! It's not okay at all. Why the hell is he even trying? He doesn't have a chance, there's no way he has a damn chance!"

"Excuse me?" Blaine whipped around when he heard Kurt's voice. He did not find the angeletic boy he loved though, but a very alone, angry, red faced Kurt. He stood stalk-like, his hands balled up to fists at his sides, nostrils flaring. "Let me tell you something, Blaine Anderson. Just because I don't have guys fawning all over me right now doesn't mean I don't ever have a chance with anybody that's not you!"

Blaine's eyes widened and he spluttered, unable to make speech.

"This is just great Blaine! Just great!" Before Blaine could get a word in, Kurt turned on his heels and began speed walking down the hallway.

Blaine looked at Rachel. "What just happened?"

Rachel shook her head. "He must have heard you and thought you were talking about him." When Blaine didn't react, Rachel pushed him. "Go explain yourself! I'll tell the others why you're late."

Blaine nodded and hurried down the hallway, chasing Kurt's retreating figure before he could disappear. Jogging, Blaine caught up quickly, grabbing Kurt's arm and forcing him to turn around. "Hey! What was that back there?"

Kurt struggled against Blaine's grip. "Stop it. Let me go Blaine."

"No, you have to hear me out Kurt!" Kurt struggled some more but Blaine held on tight, not letting him leave. Finally, Kurt stood still, wrenching his arm away as soon as Blaine's grip loosened and crossing his arms tight against his chest.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about Cameron."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but didn't speak, enabling Blaine to continue. "I was telling Rachel that Cameron doesn't have a chance with you because—"

"How do you know that?" Kurt interrupted suddenly.

Blaine was taken aback. "Wh—what?"

"How do you know that he doesn't have a chance with me?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He blinked rapidly. "Are you saying that you…you like him?"

Kurt stayed still as a statue. "Maybe I am."

Blaine felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Kurt wasn't looking at him anymore, his eyes were fixed steadily on the ground. Blaine swallowed a hard lump in his throat and blinked back the tears that he had had in eyes since talking to Rachel that only tripled with Kurt's words. "Okay…" Blaine was whispering, unable to raise his voice. When Kurt didn't look up, he weaved around and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Don't kill me. I have a bright future ahead of me.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** I know this is a little late, I'm sorry. How great was that Winter finale though? Those writers hate us. April is too far away! Anyway, for all those who were asking for some Blaine and Sebastian interaction, get ready for it! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. If you guys have any questions, comments, or complaints, go to the review box or PM me. Or you can drop me a question on my tumblr. Link is on my page. **

**I do not own Glee. *sad face***

* * *

><p><em>So when are you going to find what it is?<em>

_When are you going to feel the need to resist?_

_When are you going to feel the world?_

_Where are you going to be when I return?_

* * *

><p>Blaine got away from Kurt as fast as he possibly could. He didn't realize that his speed walking had turned into a full on sprint until he had reached his car and felt a sharp stab of pain on his side. He clutched it slightly, attempting to slow down his breathing. Though the cramp hurt, it didn't compare to the condition that Blaine's heart was in.<p>

Once steady, Blaine got into his car and sped out of the parking lot, tires screeching. He didn't have the slightest idea to where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to be as far away from McKinley as he could be. His knuckles turned white as he clutched the steering wheel, coming to hard stops, speeding down roads. How could this have possibly happened? Blaine felt like a fool. He had let himself believe that things with Kurt had been progressing when in reality, Kurt was moving on. Kurt had Cameron. Kurt didn't need Blaine the way Blaine needed Kurt.

Kurt's words repeating in his head, the voice sounding beautiful despite the hurtful words. _How do you know that he doesn't have a chance with me?_

Blaine pressed his lips together painfully, coming to another hard stop and earning a loud honk from behind him. He had half the mind to flip the idiot off, to stick his head out of his window and scream at car behind him until his lungs gave out. Instead, Blaine kept driving.

_Are you saying that you…you like him?_

_ Maybe I am._

Blaine felt a sob escaping his throat and knew he should probably stop driving. He stopped at the first place he could and parked. Letting his head fall back onto the seat, he allowed a few tears to escape. He could feel them tracing the side of his face but didn't move to wipe them away. Everything hurt.

Blaine sniffled, breathing out heavily. He could have sat there forever, attempting to shut his brain down, but he was suddenly distracted by a buzzing sound. It took a few moments for Blaine to realize that it was his phone vibrating in his pocket. The buzzing sound continued, invading Blaine's thoughts and clouding his brain. He didn't bother to pull it out, allowed the sound and vibration to continue moving in his pocket, welcoming the distraction. When it stopped, Blaine was lost. Kurt's face protruded his mind again and Blaine felt himself trembling. Before he could start crying again, he looked out his window. He had parked outside of the Lima Bean.

After wiping his nose, Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and got out of his car. He could really use some coffee right now.

The Lima Bean smelled amazing. Coffee had always been a comforting smell for Blaine. It reminded him of early mornings and cartoons. The maid always had the coffee machine going in the mornings and Blaine would wake up to the smell as a small child. Even now, most mornings, he was greeted by the smell of freshly brewed coffee. After meeting Kurt, coffee's scent had becoming even more appealing because getting coffee had become _their thing._ Blaine bit his lip and inhaled sharply. Because coffee couldn't be their thing anymore. Kurt didn't want things with Blaine any longer.

"Can I take your order?"

Blaine snapped out of his daze and smiled at the lady behind the cash register. "Yes. I'll take a medium drip." Blaine had to mentally slap himself. Ordering the coffee he usually got with Kurt was not going to keep his mind off the blue eyed boy. "Actually…I'll just take a salted hot chocolate instead."

"Sure thing."

The lady rang up Blaine's order and gave him back his change once Blaine paid. Not wanting to sit down, Blaine lingered by the pick up counter, waiting for his drink to be finished. A few minutes later, he was settled on an arm chair far away from his usual table. He sipped his hot chocolate and tried to shut down his mind but failed miserably.

What was Blaine going to do without Kurt? He couldn't picture his life without Kurt in it. It had taken him a while to realize that his best friend was actually his soul mate, but after Blaine realized that he had an amazing guy right under his nose, he had swore that he would never let him go. Yet, here Blaine was, sitting at the coffee shop that exploded with memories of him and Kurt, and he was alone. Drinking hot chocolate because he was too afraid that drinking coffee would have him bursting into tears at every sip.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Blaine eyes snapped up and located the source of the voice. Sebastian stood in front of him, holding a coffee cup, his Dalton blazer slung over an arm. He had smirk on his face as he looked down on Blaine and raised his eyebrows slightly before sitting across from him, abandoning his cup on the table to his right.

Blaine felt Sebastian's eyes boring onto him. He turned away from him and stared blankly at the wall. "I don't remember asking you to join me.

"Ouch." Blaine heard Sebastian chuckle. "Bad day with all those criminals and losers you go to school with?"

"You have no idea what you're saying," Blaine snapped back, not bothering to turn back to him. "You don't know them."

"I wouldn't want to. The only person I'd be interesting in getting to know from that hell hole is sitting right in front of me."

Blaine sighed irritably. "Is there something you needed to say to me? Because if all you're here to do is to flirt, it's not happening. I'm not interested, I never was, and I don't want you around me."

"Because you find me so irresistible?"

"NO. Can you go away now?"

"Why don't you let me help you, ahh…relieve that stress? Back at my place?"

Blaine closed his eyes and grinded his teeth together. "I. Am. Not. Interested."

"You seemed very interested at Nick's."

"You know as well as I do that I was drunk. You forced yourself on me."

" Blaine, you can play coy, but I know you're just lying to yourself. They say drunken words are sober thoughts right?"

"Is that why I called you 'Kurt' the whole time you attacked me? And why I instantly pulled away from you when I realized you weren't him?" Blaine was almost shaking in anger. Once Sebastian had sent that picture message to him and Kurt had seen, Blaine had called the rest of the Warblers who had been there immediately and they told him the full story. Blaine had in fact thought Sebastian was Kurt.

Blaine could hear the anger in Sebastian's voice when he spoke again. "You're delusional. I perfectly remember you moaning like a whore the whole time."

Blaine shook his head slightly and laughed humorlessly before glancing over at Sebastian. "Fuck you, Sebastian."

Sebastian winked. "Anytime, Blaine. How about right now? My dorm's empty."

Blaine rolled his eyes and made to stand up. "How about no? Leave me alone." He threw his cup into the nearest trash can and made his way over the restroom, not even turning back to look at Sebastian again.

* * *

><p>Kurt had messed up. He had severely, hugely, honest to Gaga messed up. The realization of his words hit him like a ton of bricks as soon as Blaine began running away from him. Blaine was almost out of sight before Kurt found his voice. "Wait…" It came out as a whisper.<p>

But Blaine was gone. Kurt screwed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands. How could he say that to Blaine? If Blaine was in the right state of mind, he'd never forgive him. Why would he even want to?

Kurt had let his anger blind him irrationally. He knew there was probably more the story than the bit he had heard Blaine telling Rachel but Kurt didn't want to hear it. Hearing Blaine say that someone didn't have a chance had angered him for the wrong reasons. He let himself believe that Blaine meant that Kurt was unwanted by others. When he knew that Blaine had most likely meant that he wanted Kurt all to himself. Before Kurt could stop himself, he was yelling at Blaine and running away. Then, he hurt Blaine. He told Blaine that Cameron had a chance and Blaine had lost his. When that wasn't the case at all.

"Fuck." Kurt was still whispering. His hands were wet with tears. He didn't know how long he stood there, crying and hating himself. He needed to call Blaine, he needed to tell Blaine that he hadn't meant what he said. Before he could waste anymore time, Kurt wiped his hands on his jeans quickly, not caring for once about stains. He extracted his phone from his back pocket and fumbled with, trying to type Blaine's number. After a few tries, he managed to start the call.

The phone rang and rang without an answer. Kurt hung up and tried again but received the same results. He whimpered and tried a third time, getting Blaine's voice mail after a half dozen rings.

Kurt's tears were spilling freely down his face now, making his vision blurry. Once he locked his phone and stuck it back into his pocket, he hurried down the hallway, getting to parking lot as fast as he could. He had to find Blaine and explain himself.

It was when Kurt was in his car, engine roaring, that he realized that he had no idea where Blaine could be. He tried calling again and once again, did not get an answer. Kurt was ready to throw his phone against the windshield in frustration when it began vibrating in his hand.

**From: Nick**

**To: Kurt**

He's at the Lima Bean. And he looks wrecked.

Kurt set his phone down in a cup holder and raced towards the Lima Bean. He made it in record time and, sure enough, Blaine's car was parked right in front of the entrance. Kurt parked a few spaces down and got out. He hurried down the pathway and was about to wrench open the door, but looking into the shop through windows made him stop in his tracks. There, in clear view of the entrance was Blaine, in an arm chair. Sitting across from Sebastian.

Kurt froze. Blaine looked blank but Sebastian was smiling as he talked. Kurt felt his blood boiling. Then Blaine was laughing and Kurt's heart was being twisted around violently. Blaine was letting himself be comforted by the very core of their problems?

Kurt gulped as he watched Blaine stand up and head towards the bathroom. The smart thing for Kurt to do would be to climb back into his car and go home. But Kurt found himself opening the door to the Lima Bean and making his way over to Sebastian, who was still sitting in an arm chair, gazing over to where Blaine had just disappeared to.

Kurt stood in front of Sebastian, causing the other boy to snap out of his daze and look up at him. He smirked openly. "Why hello there Kurt."

"Don't you think you've done enough?" Kurt spat out.

Sebastian laughed. "Kurt, I'm just getting started. Now, why don't you run home and reorganize your closet? Blaine and I are busy."

Kurt's heart twisted again but he refused to show Sebastian that he was affecting him. "I don't believe you. Blaine doesn't want anything to do with you."

Sebastian lifted up an eyebrow. "But he's going to want something to do with you? You, the boy who broke up with him and, by the looks of it, isn't going to ever forgive him? You, who seem to enjoy watching Blaine grovel to the ends of the earth, yet you tell him that it's not enough and you need more time?"

Kurt felt his eyes widen. "How do you even know any of that?" _Please don't tell me that you and Blaine have been in contact. Oh Gaga, no. I wouldn't be able to take that._

"Warblers gossip. I'm sure you remember that from your short time at Dalton."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "You have no idea Sebastian. You can make all the assumptions you want, but you don't know what's going on."

"Oh, but I think I have a gist of what's happening. You're losing him Kurt. You don't think Blaine would get tired after a while and decide that nobody's worth everything he's doing? He's finally realized that you're not near worth that." Sebastian's condensing tone rang loud in Kurt's ears.

"And you think you're worth anything to Blaine?" Kurt's voice was as hard as ice. "You, the boy who had to wait until he was drunk to take advantage of him?"

Sebastian glared. "How would you have any idea what happened at that party?"

"You said it yourself. Warblers gossip." Nick had called Kurt a few nights ago to tell him what he had remembered from the night. That Blaine hadn't instigated the kiss.

Sebastian shook his head. "Kurt, I'm doing you a favor. You and Blaine would never have worked out anyway. You two are complete opposites. Blaine needs a man, not a lady."

Kurt opened his mouth to retort but was beat to it by a clipped voice behind him. "That's _enough _Sebastian." He whipped around to see Blaine, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

Sebastian stood up quickly. "Blaine, that wasn't what it sounded like. You know what I mean."

Blaine walked forward, passing Kurt, and stood in front of Sebastian so they were only inches apart. "I accept Kurt for everything he is. I love all the pieces that make him, from his fashion sense to his voice, to his dreams and insecurities." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "You want to know what the best part is though? He fits perfectly with me, unlike you do."

Sebastian's nostrils flared. "Wow. Very poetic of you. You're nothing but a cajoling prude. Is Hummel really that good in bed? You make me want to try him out. But only once. I don't date girls, hence the 'being gay' part of me."

Kurt watched Blaine stiffen before gasping as Blaine drew his fast back and hit Sebastian square in the jaw. Sebastian doubled over, grabbing his jaw where the blow had made contact, and groaned in pain. "What the fuck, Blaine!"

"Blaine…" Kurt tried to grab Blaine's arm as the other boy passed him but Blaine was too quick. "Blaine, wait, I-" He didn't stop though. Kurt, taking one last look at Sebastian and then locking eyes with a grinning Nick for a few seconds, turned and followed Blaine outside. By the time he reached the entrance to Lima Bean, Blaine's car was already turning out of the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>****: Eh. I'm pretty iffy with the ending but there you go. I've wanted Blaine to punch Sebastian's face in for a while now. Even after Sebastian showed he's kind of human in "On My Way". So, what are everyone's thoughts? No worries, there are Klainebows in the near future! Also, to clear up any confusion, Kurt only just found out what happened at Nick's party, so he technically only knew for about two days. Which is why Blaine received that "look" from Kurt in chapter five. He had talked to Nick the night before. But Kurt only heard part of the conversation Blaine had with Rachel and let his imagination run wild and yadda yadda yadda. Sorry if that was a little confusing! .**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_** Hello to my wonderful readers! I know it's been a while but things have been kind of hectic lately. I'm sure you guys don't want to read my excuses so, let the chapter begin! Oh, but I just thought I'd mention this. I've been getting some questions about when this whole fic is taking place. Obviously, it couldn't be post-Michael, because Blaine was still on good terms with Sebastian and the rest of the Warblers during the party when the incident happened. I framed the story so it took place right after "Yes/No" and just before "Michael". So no slushie scene, Blaine hasn't spent time being a pirate, Kurt still hasn't heard back from NYADA, but everything else still applies. Okay, NOW I'll end this. xD**

***I do not own Glee or any of the songs used. ***

* * *

><p>"<em>Stand up for what it is.<em>

'_Would you stand up for yourself_

_Cause we're growing up fast and you've gotta believe in it'"_

* * *

><p>Blaine's blood was still boiling.<p>

It had started as soon as he saw Kurt standing in front of Sebastian when he had exited the bathroom. It got worse when he approached the two and heard the vile words that were spilling out of Sebastian's mouth. By the time his fist made contact with Sebastian's face, Blaine was seeing red and his ears had slight buzzing noise in them. He knew that he should cool off; being as angry as he was wasn't going to do good for anyone.

As he had watched Sebastian clutch his face and glare at him, Blaine had stolen a quick look at Kurt through the corner of his eye. Kurt's eyes were wide, cheeks tinted a light red, and mouth fallen open in a gasp. He looked scared to Blaine and it had scared him too. Had Kurt seen this new side of him and was now frightened of what Blaine was capable of? Blaine had felt a wave of shame take over his body. He heard Sebastian exclaim something aloud but couldn't make out the words. The buzzing in his ears had grown louder and he began squirming slightly, uncomfortable under Kurt's gaze now that Blaine knew that he probably looked like a monster.

He knew only one thing. He had to get out of there.

Blaine had twirled on the spot and fled. The buzzing blocked out all noise and didn't decrease until Blaine was safely buckled in his car and out of the Lima Bean's parking lot. When he reached a stop light, Blaine found that his breathing had eased. His hands loosened around the steering wheel. He felt somewhat calmer for a few seconds before everything came back to him. Kurt's facial expression, Sebastian on the floor, his angry out burst that had been long coming. His knuckles turned white as he went back to clutching the steering wheel.

A honk behind him broke Blaine out of his daze. He continued to drive, the buzzing noise slowly withdrawing from his eardrums the whole way. By the time he reached his drive way, Blaine felt numb. He had learned how to block out his feelings when he really needed too a long time ago. It had now become involuntary. Blaine couldn't help but go numb whenever his emotions went on overload. For the time being, he was thankful. Blaine didn't want to feel if feeling meant having to live with the fact that Kurt didn't love him anymore.

He couldn't stay inside his car all night. Blaine unbuckled his seat belt and opened his car door. Tumbling out of his seat, he forgot all about his phone being so loose in his pocket until it crashed to the floor. Blaine groaned and bent forward to pick it up. He was reaching towards it when a loud honk was blasted in such a near range that Blaine luckily glanced up. Blaine just barley managed to jump back and land inside his car, his head slamming against his cup holder and elbow knocking hard against the steering wheel, as another car swerved into his driveway and parked right where Blaine had been standing moments before. Blaine closed his eyes at the loud sound of crunch.

"Blaine! I'm so sorry!"

Blaine didn't want to sit up but was forced to by a pair of strong hands. He found himself standing before the tall, lanky figure of Finn. Finn was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, his ears red. Blaine looked at him blankly before lightly shoving him aside. He knelt beside Finn's car's front tire and his suspicions were confirmed.

"What's that?"

Blaine gathered up the remaining of what had once been his phone and stood up. He said nothing, just held the jumble of pieces of the broken electronic. Finn's eyebrows furrowed and he cocked his head. "I don't get it…"

Blaine sighed. "My phone Finn. You ran over my phone."

Blaine watched Finn blanche. "I…oh my grilled cheeses. Blaine! I-how did-why was your phone on the drive way?"

"I dropped it."

"Oh…well…I-Crap. Blaine, I'm really sorry. I'll buy you a new one."

Blaine shook his head. "It's fine. I'll get it myself tomorrow. No big deal." Blaine knew Kurt's family wasn't poor, but they defiantly didn't have money to be throwing around. Kurt saved up and bargain shopped for every piece of designer clothing he owned, not including the stuff that had Blaine purchased for him, despite all of Kurt's insistent protests. Even though Finn worked with Burt after school and on the weekends, he doubted that Finn had any money saved up to be able to buy a duplicate of the cell phone he had just ran over. Blaine was fine with buying it himself later. It wouldn't dent his parent's bank account in the slightest, whereas it would take Finn weeks to come up with the money.

Finn bit his lip. "Blaine-"

Blaine shook his head ferociously. "Finn, really. Don't. I'll just make you return it."

"Alright…well…I'm still really sorry."

"I know."

There was a moment of silence. Blaine fiddled with his phone's broken parts in his hands, avoiding Finn's eyes. He had no idea what Finn was doing at his house. He didn't even know that Finn knew where he lived. Blaine looked up at the sound of Finn clearing his throat. He looked slightly uncomfortable for a reason unknown to Blaine. Was he here to beat Blaine up? When Blaine saw Finn extend his hand forward, he scrunched up his face, anticipating a punch. He opened his eyes hesitantly after a few seconds when nothing had hit him. Finn had arm out in front of him, inches from Blaine, and he was frozen with a confused look on his face.

"Are you okay dude?"

Blaine felt confused and it rose more when Finn put a hand on his shoulder and guided him towards Blaine front porch. They sat down, Blaine on the middle step and Finn on the top one, so he could stretch his legs out properly.

"What was that?"

Blaine shrugged, his cheeks reddening. "I thought you were going to hit me."

"Why would I do that?" Blaine could hear the confusion laced in Finn's voice. "Dude, I know."

"Know what?"

"Rachel's with Kurt right now and she texted me after she got the some of the story out of him." Kurt must have gotten to Rachel's during Blaine's drive. "I was kind of already on my way, because I saw that you and Kurt ditched Glee again. Sam said that he wanted to check up on you but he had to go to work so I said I'd do it."

"Why?"

"Well…Kurt's my brother, but he doesn't like to, you know, get personal with me. I have to get it out of him and it takes a really long damn time. He prefers girl talk. And I like you, dude. I mean," Finn was sputtering. "I don't _like you_, like you. I like you as….Kurt's boyfriend. It kinda makes you part of the family. And I don't do _incent_, or whatever."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "I think you mean 'incest', Finn. And don't worry, I knew what you meant. About the liking me part. Thank you. I, um, appreciate too. As only friends, of course."

"Yeah. I know we had our differences in Glee and stuff but like I said dude, you're like family." There was a moment of silence during which Blaine soaked Finn's words in. "Anyway, Rachel told me and stuff. Well, she told me that Kurt ran into you and Sebastian at the Lima Bean and you punched the little weasel's face in. But I wanna know what you have to say about all this."

"Well…" Blaine sighed. "It's a long story..."

* * *

><p>"I blew it, Rach." Kurt flounced onto Rachel's bed, burrowing his face into her pillow. He wanted to scream. He felt the her bed sink slightly when she sat down next to him and then there were hands on his back, rubbing back and forward with comforting pressure.<p>

"Kurt, sit up and talk to me." There was a pleading tone in Rachel's voice, which was understandable. Kurt had raced to her house from the Lima Bean and had all but burst into her house. She had been standing in the hall way, barley hanging up her coat. Glee had apparently been let out early and she had only just arrived at her house. She looked astonished at Kurt's frazzled state. He stood in front of her, shaking his head and wringing his hands together, babbling but not making any sense. He had allowed her to lead him up to her bedroom where he hurriedly paced in front of her. Her questions were waved away and left unanswered for the good part of twenty minutes. Finally fed up, Rachel had stood in front of him, held him still by the shoulders, and shook him as hard as she could manage. Kurt's mouth had fallen open in surprise and he glared at her for a few seconds before extracting himself from her hands and smoothing out his shirt. He looked put together for a good five seconds before his face crumpled and he let himself fall into a heap on the floor with a wail.

Rachel, never to be out done, plopped down beside him and managed to catch "Blaine" "Lima Bean" "Sebastian is a douche" and "Why did he leave" from between Kurt's sobs. Kurt buried his face into his hands and when he resurfaced, he saw Rachel tapping into her phone.

"What are you doing?" He wiped his eyes and looked at her warily. The last thing he needed was for her to be telling the other girls or Finn.

"Asking my dads what time they're coming home. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I don't want your dads to see me like this."

"Kurt…" Kurt stood up and felt Rachel's eyes watch him. That was when he had let himself fall onto her bed. And now, there they were, Kurt with his face buried in Rachel's sweet smelling pillow and Rachel pleading with him, asking him to let her help him.

He pulled himself upward, knocking Rachel's hands out of the way. He turned to face her and saw the worry etched upon her face. He loved the small brunette, despite all her crazy and he felt grateful that she cared so much about him. Rachel had been the one to notice how lonely he had been feeling, how out casted he was, during the duets week last year. Before he even knew Blaine, Rachel had tried to be there for him. He smiled slightly and extended his arms out. Rachel's eyes softened before she flung herself in them. He clutched her tightly and they swayed slightly.

"What happened Kurt?"

Kurt sighed and they broke apart. She hurriedly took his hands into hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Kurt opened his mouth and allowed his heart to spill out of it. He told her about his fight with Blaine in the hallway, about his lie, about running after Blaine, about seeing him and Sebastian in the Lima Bean, about confronting Sebastian, and about Blaine punching Sebastian. Rachel remained quiet during his entire speech and Kurt could see it was difficult for her. He loved her even more for being able to listen to him without interrupting, as much as she obviously wanted too. He finished with, "Then he left. I don't think he heard me calling him, or maybe he didn't want to hear me. I don't know Rach. I don't want to think that he heard me and kept walking but why wouldn't he? I messed up. I wouldn't blame him."

* * *

><p>"So then I left and well…here we are, on my porch, my phone destroyed and my knuckles hurt like hell."<p>

"Woah dude…" Blaine turned his head to look at Finn. He had a bemused look on his face, which in itself was amusing, since Finn probably didn't even know what "bemused" meant. "This is all just so…I mean…woah."

Blaine nodded. "I know."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Blaine jumped a little when Finn laid a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, I know that what Kurt said must have stung, but I don't think he meant it."

"Then why did he say it?" Blaine knew his voice was hard. He hadn't intended for it to sound so harsh but damn it, he was confused and hurt and so empty.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. Kurt can say things he doesn't mean sometimes. I think he was just angry and he didn't think about what he was saying."

Blaine stayed silent.

"Look, Kurt can be mean. I know this better than anyone. I live with him. You might love him to then ends of the planet, but Grilled Cheesus, you've never had to deal with him on a morning when he hadn't done his skin care routine the night before and hasn't had his, like, three cups of coffee. He's scary."

Blaine nodded slowly, understanding Finn's description. He had in fact been face to face with a caffeine-deprived Kurt one morning at Dalton. Wes and David had all but ran to the cafeteria for coffee while Blaine tried to deal with a moody Kurt.

"Kurt cares about you dude. He loves you. I mean, half the time, when he's talking about you, I expect those little cartoon hearts to pop out of his eyes. He gets all short breathed and weird." Blaine smiled slightly. Finn moved down so he was sitting next to Blaine and gripped his knee. "You two have something special. Not cause you're gay or anything," Finn explained hurriedly, and Blaine held back a snort, "It's special cause you guys are so much different from all the other couples in Glee. You guys are like, grown up and stuff. It's like you guys are married. I can't see Kurt with anyone else but you."

"That's nice and all Finn, but it doesn't erase the fact that Kurt told me that he's looking for something else." Blaine felt a lump rising in this throat but he pushed it down. He didn't want to cry in front of Finn.

"I really don't like this Sebastian kid. He's part of the Warblers right? Is it okay if I punch him?"

Blaine smiled slightly and shook his head. "I don't think you should. He's not worth that."

Finn grumbled something that Blaine couldn't hear very clearly but he thought he heard "can't ever punch freakin' anyone."

"I don't even know this kid and I dislike him. He's done so much damage in a short amount of time. He messed with my brother and he messed with you."

"It's not entirely his fault. I shouldn't have been drinking that night. I should have…fuck…" Blaine groaned and shut his eyes.

There was a pause where both boys sat, not moving and not making any noise. Finally, Finn broke the spell. "I still think that you shouldn't give up. Kurt's worth fighting for don't you think?"

Blaine knew. Kurt would always be worth fighting for. "What should I do?" Blaine's voice was small. He wasn't asking what he should do in general, but what ammunition should he take for fighting for Kurt. Even if Kurt meant what he said, and he really did want to give Cameron a chance, Blaine would fight. Blaine didn't want to ever give Kurt up.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Blaine loves you."<p>

"How can he still love me after all that? I told him that the guy he was so openly jealous about, the guy that I told him over and over again was nothing to worry about, that that guy has a chance with me." Kurt clutched Rachel's hand tighter, so tight that he knew his grip was painful. Rachel didn't draw away.

"He'll still love you because you're still you. Blaine will never stop loving you. Sure, you said something that hurt him, but you did it irrationally. I know this all still ties into the Sebastian fiasco, but now that you two are done with that guy, you can overcome this whole Cameron thing and just be Kurt and Blaine again. It can be done Kurt. You need to apologize. Maybe Blaine will be too hurt to forgive you right away. Maybe he'll be too angry. Maybe he's convinced himself that he can move on. But you know that you two have is so sacred. Fight for him, Kurt. Don't give up."

Kurt knew. Blaine was worth fighting for. Even if Blaine pushed him away, Kurt would fight. He would follow Blaine to the ends of the earth. "What should I do?"

* * *

><p>"Easy." Finn smiled at Blaine. "Sing to him."<p>

* * *

><p>"Easy." She stood up and he mimicked. "Sing to him."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Rachel<strong>

**To: Finn**

Finn! Are you still with Blaine? He's not answering his phone. Kurt and I have been trying for a while now.

**From: Finn**

**To: Rachel**

bout that…Im home, but I tlked to B. Everythings cool.

**From: Rachel**

**To: Finn**

What do you mean 'everything's cool'? He's not answering!

**From: Finn**

**To: Rachel**

Ya, I know. I might have acidentaly ran over his fone…

**From: Rachel**

**To: Finn**

Oh my gosh Finn…you did not…how did you even manage to do that?

**From: Finn**

**To: Rachel**

It wasnt on purpose! ;/

**From: Rachel**

**To: Finn**

Are you going to tell Kurt?

**From: Finn**

**To: Rachel**

NO. Im not stupid. Not gonna provoke THAT volcano. Just let it be babe. Theyll be okay.

**From: Rachel **

**To: Finn**

What did Blaine have to say? Seeing as I can't contact him tonight.

**From: Finn**

**To: Rachel**

Stuff. You guys will see.

**From: Rachel**

**To: Finn**

Alright. See you before class tomorrow?

**From: Finn**

**To: Rachel**

Ill call you ina bit. Wanna hear you :)

**From: Rachel **

**To: Finn**

Aw, Finn. That's sweet :)

**From: Finn**

**To: Rachel**

I also need help on this math thingy. Help me babe?

**From: Rachel**

**To: Finn**

:(

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't see Kurt at school at all the next day.<p>

It was probably for the best. If he had seen Kurt around Cameron, he probably would have chickened out and left McKinley. He longed to see Kurt, despite the hurtful words he had heard in the hallway. His chest tightened whenever he passed by the spot, to the point where Blaine would take the long way to his classes if it meant he could avoid passing it.

Blaine was a ghost in his classes that day. There, but seemingly transparent. Or he tired to be anyway. He answered questions if he was spoken to but didn't try to carry the conversation. He did his work mindlessly and, once he was finishes, sat silently and went over his plan in his head over and over again. He knew he was coming off as distant and slightly rude to those around him, but he didn't have the sense to care at that moment. He'd make up for it later. All Blaine knew was that he had to try this plan. He had to follow it through. It was wired to him; it allowed him to get through the day.

Time seemed to be his enemy. It ticked by so slowly that Blaine could have sworn the clocks were bewitched. He was jumpy all through his fourth and fifth periods. At lunch, he didn't eat, but instead sat in with Mike's dance lesson to Sam, plugged into his iPod and drumming his fingers into his thigh.

Then, in sixth period, it hit him.

Blaine was never one to get stage fright, but suddenly, he was nervous. In a matter of time, he would be putting his heart on the line. It was a scary thought. Now, time trickled by so quickly and Blaine wished he had a pause button so he could gather his thoughts entirely.

The bell rang and Blaine's heart raced. It was now or never.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't seen Blaine at school at all the next day.<p>

It worried him. Blaine hadn't responded to any of his calls or texts last night, and even though Rachel and Finn told him not to worry, there would be a perfectly good explanation for it, it scared Kurt. What if he really did drive Blaine away for good?

Needless to say, Kurt was the first person in Glee that day. Everyone else stumbled in after him, laughing and carrying on conversations, but Kurt sat away from all that, eyes glued to the door. When Mr. Schue walked in, stood in front of the class, and clapped his hands, Kurt's heart sank. Blaine wasn't coming.

"Alright guys, settle down. We have a lot to do. Regionals are right around the corner and we still haven't decided on one of the numbers. But before we get into that," Mr. Schue turned his upper body to look behind him, "I want you all to give your attentions to Blaine. He asked if he could perform at the start of class and I agreed. So Blaine, if you could come up?"

Kurt's whole body perked up as Blaine appeared from what seemed to be thin air, a guitar in hand. He made his way over to Mr. Schue, who clapped on the back before turning away to sit on a stool by Brad. Blaine watched him go, looking as though he was avoiding facing the class. Kurt watched him take a deep breath and finally moved his head so he could see everyone. He and Kurt locked eyes for a millisecond before Blaine broke the contact and cleared his throat.

"So, things have been kind of messy lately but…well…when things go bad, what else can we do but sing about it? That's kind of what Glee's about." Everyone smiled at Blaine and Kurt noticed that it loosened him up a little. Blaine looked around for a moment before spotting another stool across the room and he grabbed it, placed it in the middle of the room, and sat on it. "So…here I go…"

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_ Then we really have to go_

_ You've been the only thing that's right_

_ In all I've done_

Blaine was playing, his fingers strumming the guitar in a beautiful fashion, his head bent as he stared to the floor but his voice strong and clear. Kurt's lips parted slightly as he watched him. Then, suddenly, Blaine's head was rising and he was looking straight into Kurt's eyes. Kurt froze as Blaine opened his mouth again to sing.

_And I can barley look at you_

_ But every single time I do_

_ I know we'll make it anywhere_

_ Away from here_

Blaine never broke eye contact. Kurt's own eyes were beginning to fill with tears and he was biting the inside of his lip to keep from crying.

_Light up, light up, as if you had a choice_

_ Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_ I'll be right beside you dear_

_ Louder, louder, and we'll run for our lives_

_ I can hardly speak I understand why you can't raise your voice to say_

The rest of the New Directions, excluding Kurt, began to vocalize along with Blaine. Kurt wanted to join, but was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he wouldn't sing, but sob instead. He opted to watch Blaine continue with watery eyes. Blaine's eyes still bore into his.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_ Makes it so hard not to cry_

_ And as we say our long goodbye_

_ I nearly do_

At 'goodbye', Blaine looked away and strummed the guitar harder. Kurt felt a small panic rise inside of him. What did Blaine mean by 'goodbye'? Blaine continued to sing but Kurt was no longer fully attentive. Did Blaine mean 'goodbye' for good? Only when Blaine's eyes were trained back onto him did Kurt stop thinking and start listening once again.

_Have heart, my dear, we're bound to be afraid_

_ Even if it's just for a few days_

_ Making up for all this mess_

_ Light up, light up as if you had a choice_

_ Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_ I'll be right beside you dear_

Blaine ended the song with a long note and the rest of the club humming after him. Everyone began clapping as Blaine hopped off the stool, placing the guitar back on the stand. He took a seat next to Artie and didn't turn back to look at Kurt, who was sitting at the top row by Rachel and Finn. Once Mr. Schue had complimented Blaine and began to talk about Regionals, Kurt turned to Rachel in panic.

"He said goodbye!"

Rachel snapped her eyes away from their teacher and looked at Kurt with confusion. "What? Kurt, Mr. Schue is talking!"

They were whispering, loudly enough for Finn to eavesdrop, but soft enough so that the whisper didn't carry.

"Rach, didn't you hear the song? He's saying that we had a good thing, but that this is goodbye."

"Kurt, the song says that he'll always be beside you."

"No, it said that his voice will be. Metaphorically. As in, I'll have the memories but that's it because there will be no more created. And he can't stand to see my eyes because he'll cry because he's over me!"

Kurt's chest was heaving and he knew that he looked as though he was losing control. Finn and Rachel's eyes were wide with panic. "Kurt, no, calm down. You're freaking out over a misinterpretation of lyrics."

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm not. I can't sing to him after that! He'll think I'm nuts. He's clearly ready to move on so why should I embarrass him like that?"

It was Finn who spoke this time. "Kurt, you have to do this. What if you got this all wrong and Blaine was actually singing to get you back? You can't live your life wondering if you could have made this work but you don't know because you didn't try. Just do it bro."

The two brothers locked eyes. "Finn, what if-"

"Kurt! Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

All eyes snapped up to where Kurt, Rachel and Finn were sitting at Mr. Schue's words. Kurt could feel himself redden but as he stole a quick look at Finn, who shot him a reassuring smile, he swallowed up his fear and stood up straighter. It was now or never. "Actually, yes. Mr. Schue, if I may?"

Mr. Schue looked surprised but nodded. "The floor is yours."

Kurt stood up and made his way down the front of the classroom. Everyone's eyes were still on him, including Blaine's, he hoped. Walking over to Brad, he whispered his plan and made sure Brad knew where to switch off and the places to blend the music when it was needed. Once he was reassured, Kurt took a deep breathe and stood in front of his friends. They watched him curiously, small smiles on their faces. It seemed that most of them knew what was going on.

Kurt didn't feel the need for an introduction this time. He was going to let the music talk for itself. With a nod to Brad, the piano was played, a tune filling the air. Kurt's eyes found Blaine's and he locked into them. Everyone else in the room seemed to disappear and it could have been just Kurt and Blaine singing in the car. It felt so natural. Kurt felt the corner of his mouth twitch and he sang.

_Come up to meet you_

_ Tell you I'm sorry_

_ You don't know how lovely you are_

_ I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_ Tell you I set you apart_

Kurt couldn't look away from Blaine's eyes because if he did, the spell would be broken. He wouldn't be singing only to Blaine and that's what Kurt needed to do. He needed Blaine to know that this whole number was only for him. That Kurt only ever wanted to sing these kinds of songs for him. That Kurt still and always would love him.

_Tell me your secrets_

_ And ask me your questions_

_ Oh lets go back to the start_

_ Running in circles, coming up tails_

_ Heads on a science apart_

Kurt had been singing in a lower range but as the song reached its chorus, his voice got louder and higher. He was putting his all into this. Blaine eyes were soft and his chin was trembling slightly.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_ It's such a shame for us to part_

_ Nobody said it was easy_

_ No one ever said it would be this hard_

_ Oh take me back to the start_

Kurt could hear the rest of the club vocalizing. Soft "hmmmms" and "ahhhh" filled the air along side the piano. As Kurt ended the chorus with a lasting note, the tune of the piano changed slightly. Still similar to the one before, but a little quicker and with a deeper sound.

_I should've called you out_

_ I should've said your name _

_ I should've turned around_

_ I should've looked again_

_Should've held my ground_

_ I could've been redeemed_

_ For every second chance_

_ That changed its mind on me_

_ I should've spoken up_

_ I should've proudly claimed _

_ That oh my head's to blame_

_ For all my heart's mistakes_

Kurt held the note, tears now spilling down his cheeks. Then, to his amazement, Blaine stood up and walked over to face him. The music played on, falling back to the same tune as before, as Kurt and Blaine stood inches away from each other. Hands reached for each other at the same time as Kurt started to sing again, with Blaine joining in with the chorus of the original song.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's note: Okaaaay, if some of you guys are confused, Kurt is doing a mash up. Which they seem to be doing a lot of this season. The reason I did it was because I was so conflicted about what song to pick that I thought this would be the best way to resolve it. Or I'd never finish this chapter. So, in the parentheses, Kurt is singing, and Blaine is singing what's not in the parentheses. It's pretty much sung at the same time, Blaine starts when Kurt's halfway through his line. I wish I could mash up the songs so you all would know what I mean Dx)<strong>

* * *

><p>(<em>Ohhh, I'm staring at the mess I made)<em>

_ Nobody said it was easy_

_ (I'm staring at the mess I made)_

_ It's such a shame for us to part_

_ (I'm staring at the mess I made)_

_ Nobody said it was easy_

_ (as you turn, you take your heaaaaaaart)_

_ No one ever said it would be so hard_

_ (and walk away)_

_ I'm going back to the start_

The band had joined in and Kurt and Blaine stared into each other's eyes as the sound of piano, guitar and the soft beat of the drums swirled around them. The New Directions kept vocalizing, some of them doing it through tears, the couples grasping hands and their eyes soft as they watched the two boys in front of them. Kurt drew himself forward, closer and closer until he and Blaine were pressing foreheads, noses centimeters apart.

_(And it's you)_

_ Ohhhhhhhh_

_ (And it's you)_

_ Ohhhhhhhh_

_ (And it's you)_

_ Ohhhhhhhh_

_ (And it's you)_

_ Ohhhhhhhh_

The song ended with their voices mingling together, holding high notes. They were breathing hard but Kurt was in no hurry for them to separate from each other. Their hands were still clasped together and Kurt held on tighter, not wanting Blaine to let go. And Blaine wasn't moving. He wasn't trying to pry his hands away. Kurt felt him press his forehead closer to Kurt's, and Kurt wanted nothing more than to kiss Blaine.

He could hear the club emptying the room and Mr. Schue saying, "We'll let you two talk." He could practically hear the smile in Mr. Schue's voice and Kurt could have sworn he heard him saying, "Finally!" as he closed the door behind him, but none of that mattered at that moment in time. All that mattered was the Blaine still wasn't drawing away so Kurt gave in. He kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well…:D I did promise Klainebows didn't I? This actually wasn't supposed to be the end of this chapter, I figured, hey, it's long enough, and I haven't updated in for-freaking-ever, so when I reached a point where I could cut it and be satisfied, I did. This is NOT the last chapter. There will be one more to post, and then I'll be done. It's in the works already so the update shouldn't take very long. Thank you guys for being patient and all that jazz. I hope this didn't disappoint!<strong>

** Blaine sang "Run" by Snow Patrol to Kurt and Kurt sang a mash up of "The Scientist" by Coldplay and "The Mess I Made" by Parachute. Part of the reason that this took so long to get up was the fact that I couldn't decide on song selections. Sorry! I don't own any of the songs, unfortunately, nor do I own Glee, but I mention that pretty often.**

** Questions? See any corrections? As always, you can complain or comment to the review box. Or PM me. Or write to me on tumblr. Link is on my page. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: …hi…All I'm going to say is sorry sorry sorry for waiting so long to put this up…and finishing it. D; But well…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but if I did, we'd get a lot more klisses than we are granted. And I mean a WHOLE lot more. Ya digg?**

* * *

><p>"<em>So when are you gonna find what it is?<em>

_When are you gonna feel the need to resist?_

_When are you gonna feel the world?_

_Where are you gonna be when I return?_

_She's packed up her bags and she's heading out"_

* * *

><p>If Blaine could have any super power in the world, at that moment, he would choose to freeze time.<p>

He didn't know how he had gotten to where he was, with Kurt's lips pressed against his; soft and warm, but present. Blaine had missed the feeling of having Kurt so intimately close. He could count every eyelash Kurt possessed, every inch of skin on his face, that it is, if Blaine would open his eyes. He kept them stubbornly closed though, fearing that if he cracked them open, Kurt would be gone and everything would have been an illusion his mind had tricked him to believe was real.

It wasn't until he felt Kurt's arms snake around his neck that Blaine moved. He shot his arms out and wound them around Kurt, one on his slim waist, the other on his muscled back, and pulled him as close as he possibly could. Their lips moved against each other, familiarizing the movements that they had already worked to perfection. The kiss was deepened when Kurt's tongue lightly traced across Blaine's lips, and their holds were tightened. Blaine felt like he was going to explode with emotion, but he contained himself because exploding meant never kissing Kurt again. And Blaine was done taking breaks from kissing Kurt. Having Kurt back in his arms, inhaling his scent, feeling his heartbeat rapidly against his, he knew. Kurt was all ever wanted.

They broke away, needing air, but Blaine kept his face as close as he could to Kurt's, their foreheads still pressed together when he opened his eyes. Kurt's own icy blue ones bored into his.

"I'm not dreaming right?"

Kurt laughed softly for a moment. "I sure hope not."

Blaine couldn't help himself. He pressed his lips against Kurt's again, needing to feel Kurt. The latter responded back quite enthusiastically for a few seconds, before pulling back with a groan.

"We should talk." He sounded breathless and Blaine shivered, loving every moment of it.

"Mmm…we should." Blaine kissed Kurt's nose, his cheek, the corner of this mouth before planting another lingering kiss on Kurt's lips.

A breathy sigh from Kurt only made Blaine want to move further down, tracing kisses all the way down Kurt's neck so he could continue hearing Kurt make all those wonderful noises, but he knew he had to stop. He didn't know where this was all going but they definitely needed to talk before it went anywhere.

Blaine pulled away slightly, already missing the warmth. He grabbed Kurt's hand and led them towards the chairs that their friends had abandoned hastily in order to let them work everything out.

At first, they merely stared at each other. Blaine would never tire of looking at Kurt. His delicate features, the way the corner of his lips tugged when he looked into Blaine's eyes, the way he _breathed_. Blaine couldn't get enough.

Suddenly, right when Kurt opened his mouth, Kurt's phone blared loudly from his pocket. Not letting go of Blaine's hand, he fished his phone out.

"Who is it?" Blaine questioned, attempting to peer at the screen. Kurt quickly silenced the call and stuffed his phone back in his pocket but not before Blaine saw who was making the call. Cameron.

It felt like a ton of bricks had hit Blaine in the face. He had forgotten all about Cameron's existence while he had had Kurt in such a close proximity, but that phone call caused him to come crashing back down to earth. Kurt was not his boyfriend. Kurt was talking to Cameron. Confusion flogged Blaine's mind. Then why had Kurt sang that song to him and kissed him? Had he been trying to say goodbye?

Blaine withdrew his hand from Kurt's and stood up, catching a hurt look paint on Kurt's face. But Kurt wasn't allowed to look like that when he was causing Blaine pain. "I should go," he mumbled, taking a step backward.

Kurt stood up too. "No, Blaine, wait." His voice was wavering but Blaine couldn't meet his eyes. He knew Kurt's would be filing with tears and it was already taking all of Blaine's willpower to not gather Kurt up in his arms and never let go.

Blaine whipped around and began walking. He had reached the doorway when two things happened at once. First, the tears that had been stinging in his eyes spilled over and stained his cheeks. Then, Blaine felt himself being held back by Kurt's strong grip.

"Blaine, stop. Please?"

Blaine obeyed, stilling at Kurt's touch. He hoarsely whispered, "Why?"

Suddenly, the hands that had been holding him were gone and Kurt was standing right in front of him. "It's not what you think."

"Really Kurt? Because yesterday, you told me that you were talking to Cameron and today, you sing to me but then have him call right before we talk? I think I should just go." He made to move but Kurt wouldn't budge.

"No, Blaine…" Kurt's voice was urgent. He moved forward and pressed himself against Blaine. "I should tell you, I should tell you," the words were rushed and quiet. Then, Kurt was singing loud and clear. "_I should tell you I'm disaster, I forget how to begin it"_

There was a pause before Blaine managed to choke out, "_Let's just make this part go faster. I have yet to be in it…"_ Then Blaine sang again, his voice much stronger this time,_ "I should tell you…"_

Kurt's voice cut back, _"I should tell you."_

_ "I should tell you…"_

_ "I should tell…"_ Kurt grabbed for Blaine's hands and stopped singing. "Blaine, Cameron and I aren't talking. Not even close."

"But…the phone call…and you said…?" Kurt's words rushed into Blaine's head, confusing him even more. Kurt's eyes were swimming in tears but Blaine didn't understand what Kurt was trying to tell him. He gripped Kurt's hands tighter, wanting to convey to Kurt that he was there, that he was always going to be there to catch him if Kurt stumbled, as long as Kurt wanted him there. Blaine needed to hear it though. He needed Kurt to tell him he wanted him around. Blaine pursed his lips, waiting.

"I know what I said." Blaine could barley make out Kurt's words, he was whispering so softly. He squeezed Kurt's hand gently, trying to have him speak up. Kurt's voice rose. "I'm so sorry Blaine. I was being irrational and immature and just plain stupid. Cameron means nothing to me."

Blaine's insides preformed a victory dance at Kurt's confession but it wasn't enough. That felt incomplete. Blaine needed to hear more. "What's going on Kurt?"

Kurt's tears spilled over. Blaine, on reflex, let go of one of Kurt's hands and immediately wiped the fallen tears away, caressing the sort, porcelain skin under his fingers. Kurt moved towards Blaine's touch, almost as though he didn't want to move away from the warmth.

"I felt like you were telling Rachel that you were the only one for me, but only because nobody else would want me." Blaine opened his mouth to retort but Kurt quickly shook his head. "I know, I know. I made myself think that. It's just…I've been so insecure lately. Then you weren't picking up your phone last night and I…and I…" His chin trembled. Blaine knew his eyes were glistening again. Guilt trickled in, fast and swift. It was as though someone was clutching his heart and squeezing it none too gently. He threw his arms around Kurt, feeling Kurt immediately melt against him. He shivered as Kurt buried his face at the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Some time passed like this, with Blaine holding onto Kurt with all he had and Kurt trying to contain his tears. When he tried to speak again, his words were muffled. Blaine's skin tingled as he felt Kurt's breath on him, but he withdrew slightly, wanting to hear Kurt's voice.

"Can you repeat that?"

Kurt shot him a wobbly smile. "I was so scared Blaine. I thought that I had pushed you away and that you didn't want me back."

Kurt shot him a wobbly smile. "I was so scared Blaine. I thought that I had pushed you away and that you didn't want me back."

"_You_ were scared? I though I was going to have to transfer out or something."

Kurt's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Blaine felt a blush creep up his cheek. "I…uh..I didn't think I'd be able to stomach having to see you with Cameron."

"Oh, Blaine…" Kurt's soft fingers stroked his cheek gently. "I'm so sorry. Seriously, I've strictly been catching him up on math."

"Doesn't explain why he was so chummy with you," Blaine muttered, embarrassed by his jealousy. It was red and raw in his chest, begging to be unleashed. Kurt's lips brushed against his gently and Blaine's heart seemed to stop, his jealousy forgotten.

"Well, if you'd like to know…he said I reminded him of his girlfriend from back home." Kurt frowned a little. "I didn't know whether to be flattered or offended, honestly."

Blaine reddened again, only this time, it was for an entirely different reason. "So…he didn't have a thing for you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Not that I know of. But even if he did, Blaine, it wouldn't matter. You're the only one I want."

A smile crept up Blaine's face. "I feel kind of stupid, in away, but then I don't. Even if _he_ didn't have any feelings for you, it doesn't mean other guys won't. I guess I'll just have to get used to the face that once we get out of Ohio, or even if the gay guys in Ohio wake up, there will be other guys who are going to notice how amazing you are. It'll be a lot of competition."

"Blaine…there is not competition." Kurt smiled at him. "And there'll be guys after you too. We'll just have to fight off all our other suitors together."

Blaine chuckled. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not when I'm around."

"Can we…will you be mine again? And only mine?" Kurt looked scared, like a little bird that was learning to fly.

Blaine nodded earnestly. "I never stopped being yours. I love you."

Kurt visibly relaxed and rushed out an "I love you too" before burying his face in Blaine's neck again. Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt. He didn't want to imagine a life without Kurt…all the things Blaine could never be without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yay for rushed endings! I was close to banging my head on a wall trying to figure out an ending that wouldn't be too cheesy nor too hard, so I just kind of left it at that. Again, I apologize for the wait. You know, life just kind of gets in the way sometimes. But yeah! There you go!<strong>

**Songs used were, as always, Amos the Transparent's "After All That, It's Come To This" and "I Should Tell You" from RENT. I was dying to use a RENT song (best musical ever), and that one seemed to fit. **

**Thank you all for reading and sticking through with this. It means a lot. *cries* Hope I didn't disappoint! :) **


End file.
